


Broken Hallelujah

by ladyjulianna23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape, Reader is a girl, Sex, Violence, blue magic, ch1 lots of background and finally fixed and fleshed out, daily lives, ghost dick, might be mettatonxpapyrus, normal parings, sansxunnamed and then named, unname and named reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjulianna23/pseuds/ladyjulianna23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like your average Sans/reader adventure but big twist is coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. back ground

<p>It had been two full years since the Monsters had literally clambered from the subterranean tunnels that they had been banished too for at least 4 millennia.  The monsters were the same from old stories passed down by oral tradition.  In stories monsters had become a thing to fear and fight.  Children were threatened by their parents saying that the boogie man would get them if they weren’t good.  Around the world, “devils”, “monsters”, “demons”, “angels”, were just to name a few that had survived into mans’ written language.  In the bible for instance it spoke of pre-flood monsters but had put a more positive spin on the creatures calling Nephilim who had women who gave birth to “giants” and “mighty men of old , men of renown.”  Now there is no mention of the Nephilim after the flood but there were generations of people who had the DNA of these magical creatures probably helping to mold the way history unfolded. 

 

 

There were bipedal monsters and completely unfathomable shaped monsters and everything in between.  And “man” went nuts.  They tried to keep it hush hush but after a month of the monsters being topside dooms day cults were preaching the end of times.  The regular people looked to church, God, government, everywhere for what to do.  Well the national guards were put in key cities, Soldiers were immediately called home for the security of the country.  The monsters’ were sequestered on Mount Ebbot and surrounding area and they began to build housing and communities even though they were kept behind high fences lined with barbed wire and guard towers.  They had escaped their underground prison to a slightly larger one with fresh air.

 

 

But here’s what happens the world’s breath is held waiting for the other shoe to drop thinking that the monsters were a  new invading force and were will make their plans and destroy the human race, but you can only hold it for so long.  And the other shoe must have never existed because then there were peace talks.  The king an anthropomorphic goat man, his wife looking much like him came with an entourage that was made-up of a one eyed anthropomorphic fish monster, a yellow dinosaur looking creature, two skeletons, and two tiny children one goat monster and one human who couldn’t have been more than 8.

 

 

The fact that monsters were raising a human child rallied the people against monsters crying to get the child back and to their mother.  Turns out the child going by the name “frisk” was finally allowed to stay with the goat king and queen when it was found what profound child abuse she’d been subjected to prior to her journey through the underground. The nature of the abuse was kept secret only between the agencies that needed to know and at that only certain person in the agencies. Since then a representative of the child has been set up by the courts to have weekly visits.  But at the tender age of almost 9 they became the poster child (literally) for monster/human relations as she was officially made their ambassador.  She who had broken the barrier and freed them, she was their hero, she was really theirs.

 

 

There was then a small minority who started the movement that if these creatures are self-aware, talk and can live, think, and feel, then how must they feel now trapped in that encampment.  This was tripping alarms in peoples’ heads and as they were looking not that far back into the United States past:  Black slaves, Hispanic migrant workers/immigrants, Japanese camps, and most recently gay rights. What right did we have to keep these people captive?  The superior court was finally faced with this challenge when a nobody attorney decided to take this on.  He’d helped black people, Hispanics, Japanese, and gay people earn rights in small ways by taking their cases when no one would.  An now he was the first to offer this to the monsters.

 

 

9 months after they escaped the mountain into the upper world for the first time in 4 ,000 years they were deemed “people”  which in the United States they should be covered under the constitution’s inalienable rights granted to its citizens.  And they came to the conclusion they were citizens because they were born literally “in” US soil.  It was a big blow to the minority that was loud and wanted them to go back where they came from or just disappear by whatever means possible. This of course now made cage on the mountain into a safe haven and the guns who had pointed in now pointed out keeping out those who would harm the monsters now under the protection of the government at bay.

 

 

Again the world was happy and disgusted depending on who you were that the Monsters were practically free, they were persons, and most importantly citizens.  And months went by and the decision was final and time went on.

 

 

So as I said It’s been two years and the monsters have had the fence around their cloistered neighborhoods and have allowed themselves to move closer and closer to the cities in the areas around the mountain.  They were building businesses, homes, roads were now connected the cities.  They were a very wealthy people too considering they brought Gold up to the surface.  Of course turning it in there were plenty of people there who lowered the rates and the monsters didn’t know until later. However even with the swindling most still seemed set at least a few years hopefully by THEN things would be even more diverse and at least somewhat more equal.

 

I was raised in a city now connected to Upper Home, the central monster city, that was connected by a recently laid rode.  So I figure I’m a big supporter of Monsters.  It would be cool to finally encourage some mingling.  I’m an ok human I think so why the fuck not. I grabbed the help wanted sign and walked in.  I just hope the patronage and owner don’t boo me out of the place or worse when I walk in with my resume.  Only one way to find out and I walked in without any regrets or reservations.</p>


	2. Getting to know you

Looked around I saw that my first guess that this was a family eatery and bar was correct. I walked all the way to the bar getting many strange looks from the monsters. It wasn’t too bad they were mostly surprised but some were weary and even hostile, I could understand that. I hoped to change their minds though. At the bar I looked both ways seeing if there was a bar tender on hand I could ask to see the manager. From the left a monster made of fire about six feet tall walked toward me and as he came closerI could feel my eyes getting bigger. I’d seen an assortment of monsters in the last few months but none like this. I knew I was staring but I didn’t know what else to do. But the slightly whispered, breathed, “wow” seemed to set the fire elemental at ease somehow. His voice was like crackling fire like those at camp, “Can I help you?”

I shook my head embarrassed I’d been such an idiot ogling the “man”. It was the only word that I had to explain how monsters were equal to humans. I shook my head and then looked back and smiled. “Hello, is there a manager I can talk to? I saw the help wanted sign.” I heard several scoffs behind me but paid it no mind. Let them it was probably so common the other way around I kinda felt bad in a way. He was looking at me sternly…no just behind me it seemed. The derogatory noises stopped immediately. 

He then returned his glance back to me. “I am the owner of this bar.” He said simply. So not much of a talker, good. I like people who get to the point. 

“Well, I brought my resume if you care to look at it. I would like to work here.”

He looked skeptical and his flames seemed to look slightly less intense around him. How he could look skeptical and how I knew I didn’t know. “This is a monster establishment.”

I sighed. “Look, I grew up in the city down the way and I need a job and quite frankly I know that monsters are just people too. I don’t care who a person is or what they look like. I’m just a person like you, like them,” I pointed at some of the patrons. “Quite frankly, by the way monsters acted when you guys came up here it seems I get the better end of the stick working here.”

The flames around his head looked slightly more yellow as he was in thought. He took the paper I held out and read that I had two other waitress jobs and was old enough to bartend but never had. He nodded slightly twice and then looked again at me giving me back my resume. I sighed again assuming he was rejecting me. I couldn’t blame him. “I need someone on nights starting in a week. You can learn drinks as we go,” he said suddenly. I was beaming.

“Really that’s great! I’m a night owl so YES! Thanks for the opportunity.” My mirth stuttered a bit as I looked at him. “Um… I forgot to ask you name and stuff…” I decided that my necklace needed to be readjusted several times as he just pointed at the sign above him. It was a neon sign in orange that read “Grillby’s.” I huffed at my stupidity and ran a hand down my face. “Well any way Grillby thank you for the job! “ He smiled. “Um what time?”

“Be here at 5 pm.”

“Got it!” And with that I walked quickly out of the bar passing a short skeleton on the way out. As soon as the door closed I squeed in happiness. I had never expected it to go that easy. But I’d be working here and it was so close to home just a 5 minute car ride! 

Unfortunately my joy was dimmed by the three men across the street with signs painted in red “GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM”. “Bastards” I said to myself as I began to walk to the parking lot in the back of Grillby’s. The black tarmac was immaculate like it had just been poured but I knew that Grillby’s had been opened at least 2 months. It was nice to see that he took care of even his parking lot. So many bars’ parking lots looked like people had puked, fucked, drank, and drugged themselves and others in the back of them. So getting into my small four door, I pulled out and went home to my apartment.

Opening the door to the small two bedroom apartment I put my purse on the catch-all next to my door. It looked like any apartment, small kitchen, ok living room short hallway with two bedrooms one on each side and the master containing its own bathroom with the regular bathroom right before the smaller bedroom. I walked into the living room and plopped in my computer chair next to my couch in the living room and took my shoes off. Finally home!  
~  


Human nature can be absolutely disgusting and revolting. The monsters came out of the mountain and people were still wearing KKK uniforms and burning crosses for heaven sakes! They were just a very easy thing to hate because they looked SO different and were no more than 50 thousand at last count. So the hate groups especially in the towns around Upper Home were active. Since being given the protections of the government and citizenship the activists had stopped the more outwardly violent attacks. They were now allowed to fight back but magic legislation with the help of the former King of the Monsters, the ex-royal family, and the official entourage was sorting out the type and extent of magic force used just like physical force for humans. 

But still the anti-monster activists were still working to wipe the blight of the creatures off the face of the planet. Monsters were cautioned to go where ever they needed in groups outside Upper Home. They were under strict orders to not use lethal force on humans. These funnily were similar to what the cops tell women when a rapist is on the loose except the no deadly force thing, which would simply be justice. In dark alleys, dark nights, and black masks the villains dusted monsters, murdered involved humans, spray painted nasty things, burned, looted, and destroyed monster owned and monster friendly places of business. But what they couldn’t stop was the growing support for the monsters, human and monster relationships so rare that they were kept secret and the gathering of human and monster efforts to counteract the awful things that were happening.  
~ 

It had been two weeks since I’d walked into Grillby’s and asked for a job. I have to admit the first week was really tough. The monsters were leery and some refused to talk to me. Grillby put a stop to that though. He was of the mind humans were to be taken on a case by case basis to see if they were good or not and the patrons were ask kindly to either deal with the new employee or get out. It was the second week that the regulars started to warm up to me. 

There was a group of dogs some of which has actually been hired by the police department among some of the other ex-royal guards. They liked poker and drinks. Some humans came in with monsters or others who knew monsters and just like the atmosphere but they were few and far between. There was a fish woman who came in often with her girlfriend whom I remembered was a part of the diplomatic unit for monster kind as well as the short skeleton that had been in the pictures during the first year. Sans was his name and he was here at Grillby’s A LOT.  
~ 

Another month working here and the regulars greeted me with hello’s and the funny skeleton would wave his regular condiment container at me. I would always laugh and he’d grin. I walked in on a particular cool night and went into the back to get my apron on and change into my black shirt and knee length skirt that was pink today. I refused to wear anything shorter and I have a feeling Grillby would make me go home and change if I came to work in something shorter too. Grillby was a great guy. He really had a fatherly vibe about him seeing as how he was a father anyway. His daughter was one of the first monsters accepted at a college and was still deciding on what she wanted to do. I was well in to my twenty’s at 26 and didn’t necessarily need his fathering air but it was much appreciated and welcomed as he walked me silently to my car every night and kept tabs on me on my day off probably making sure I didn’t get into trouble. As if. I didn’t do trouble I just liked to hang out with my friends a few whom I brought with me to try some of the magical drinks I mixed for the customers frequently. We were totally sloshed when we went to leave and with me having driven I didn’t know how I was going to get home. It dawned on me I could just walk home and my friend could just spend the night. So as I pulled my friend up with me I waved at Grillby and was headed toward the door. “Wait,” he said in a no nonsense tone. “You’re not walking home along like that.”

“I’m ok Grillbs I’m not alone I got Jennifer with me,” I smiled easily. Grillby was not going to let me go like this I just could see it in the way his flames burned a little bit more in the red range which meant stubborn and worried too. Grillby looked to my right.

“Sans, would you ‘walk’ them home?” Grillby put an odd emphasis on walk I missed by a mile because of my drunken state.

“Sure Grillbs, I don’t want her to get hurt any way. She’s my favorite bar tender next to you Grillbs.”

“I’m your only other bartender Sans.” I grinned at his smile. “I’d drink to that if you weren’t on your way home,” he quipped.

“Oh Sans, not when I’m wasted,” I giggled. I laughed at his goofy puns any how most of the time but I was overly sensitive to his humor in my tipsy state. 

“Well you’re not a waste of time so ladies,” he held the door open as we both giggled on the way out. It was only a 15 minute walk to my apartment and Sans followed my friend and I up the stairs to my door. He had kept us in stitches the whole way home. I unlocked the door.

“Sans, you want to come in for a minute no need to run off?” I was being polite and he’d become somewhat of a friend since I started working at Grillby’s.

“Maybe some other time Bud. I’m gonna get back to Paps.” I smiled. I’d only seen his brother Papyrus 2 times but he makes a very strong impression, as the most adorable sweet person to good for this world let alone the surface world.

“You know I’m gonna make good on that invitation to come over and cook with him. I love me some sgetti!” Sans gave me a true smile back.

“Looking forward to it,” he called to me and I heard Jennifer call a moment and hollered at her where the makeup wipes were as I stood there in the door and when I looked back he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter to get the ball rolling


	3. Dinner and movie night with two freinds

I woke up with a wicked hangover. Rolling over in my bed and experimenting how bad I ached I was glad that my body was fairly cooperative but my stomach and head refused to be nice. I really needed some Ibuprophen, water, a very bland breakfast, and a HOT shower. I decided to go with the pain meds and water first. Sitting up slowly, I regretted it immediately. Groaning, my feet wobbly made it to kitchen and took care of the pain meds and three cups of water. Next was just buttered toast and apple juice. While my stomach settle slightly I knew my head would take some time so I headed to the shower.

Passing the guest bathroom I heard the water running in there already so Jennifer had already decided on a different course than I so trudging along all I wanted was the hot shower. I stripped slowly and stepped into a blessed spray of water. It was enough to wake me up and long enough to let the pain to subside in my head. I walked out of the bathroom towel around my head and heading toward the dresser to grab clothes when my phone went off.

Sans- knock knock

Me- Who’s there?

Sans- hang

Me- Hang who?

Sans- hang in there. i know you’re are probably feeling last nights after effects.

Me- Ugh. Had a headache that finally settled just recently a hot shower helped

Sans- did you save any water for Undyne?

Me- I think so but just a little. And I hate to put a damper on this conversation but I have a million things to do but Thank you for what you did last night. It was really sweet.

Sans- well, didn’t want to get in any hot water.

Me- lol I’ll probably see you at work tonight so gotta go!

Sans- ok see ya.

I threw my phone on my bed and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt since it was a lazy day and basically all I needed to do was do a few chores around the house and go shopping.

Dishes, check, vacuum, check, scrub the toilet, ew check, ok now it’s time for some errands. I went to go mail a letter, get my dry cleaning, grab a chicken bowl at the drive thru, and then I pulled into the grocery store. I went in and got the things on my list, an easy trip to and from the store. 

While unpacking the food I heard my phone go off which ended up being a text from sans: “hope you feel better”, And I felt fine now. With a few messages back and forth between both the brothers I had been demanded to attend dinner to make sure my hangover was gone and I was doctored up by Paps’ “feel better” spaghetti. This was his regular spaghetti only with a better title and his extra magic thrown in. I was smiling like a fool because I was so happy to get to go to their house. Sans was a good friend and Papyrus was just the most fantastic person to be around. It was a MEGA win/win situation. I couldn’t deny though that the shorter skeleton was growing on me in ways that were more than just friends and that is all I was ready to admit to myself at this time.

~ Change of POV  
After we stopped messaging her, I realized how close we’d become by just shooting the shit at Grillby’s. I think I had taken the direction that Grillby had with her and started to be a little protective of her too. She probably knew bits and pieces about me since when I did drink I tended to talk too much. But somehow she had always kept me calmed and hushed. Whatever I had divulged she had never asked me about or repeated to anyone to my knowledge not even Grillbs. She also laughed at my puns most of the time. I could tell I was a small bit interested in her but I had no doubts that this would happen, she was a reader after all. Unnamed one at that. 

I don’t have any problems falling for a reader. They had replaced the players that had had so much control over Frisk in the underground. They were the embodiment of those who were living in our world vicariously through an avatar. In many of the other universes readers have wonderful lives with their sans. I feel lucky that the person who is reading and living in my universe seems to be very caring and likeable. Even this universe has different iterations when other readers venture through. I can be at odds with the character that has been slightly molded to give the world some direction however; their true selves come through and despite my desire to reject them but I usually can't. But as soon as the pages are set and done the relationship will crumble and I would be free. This time though I feel a happily ever after coming along and I like the sound of that. I think I have been through enough shit for one life. Time to lean into the this nice reprieve.  
~  
Change of POV :  
It was a few hours after I had been messaged by the skelebros, as I liked to call them, and I was knocking at the door. Two knocks and the door whipped open with a whoosh sound even and in front of me was Paps smiling as always. “FRIEND!” he yelled which didn’t surprise me. However the large hug took me off guard a moment until decided to return it with as much vigor as he swung me around. It felt like a big brother hug. It was awesome. It was over all too soon and he put me down. I pouted a little. “WHAT FRIEND?” he asked he bone brow ridge furrowed.

“The hug is over.” Paps smiled.

“I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU ONE WHEN YOU LEAVE THEN,” he chuckled and I heard a deep laugh next to him. He didn’t offer a hug but I went over and held my arms out in a gesture to hug him but didn’t go in for the kill till he returned it.

“Fine if you insist,” he chuckled again and hugged me around the neck and my arms fell around his rib cage. It was short but sweet and he let go presenting a hand toward the small dining area. “Paps’ made a large pot of spaghetti for us.”

I looked toward where he was pointing and began to smell. It smelled heavenly. “Oh sgetti my favorite!” I followed my nose to the table as the brothers followed me and I sat in a chair not knowing who sat where but being hungry I just plopped and had enough manners to at least wait for my hosts to sit. 

“HUMAN I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE SUCH A FAN OF MY PASTA THAT YOU FORGOT HOW TO SAY IT CORRECTLY,” he beamed. “LET US EAT, SHALL WE?” I nodded vigorously holding up my plate toward the pot in the middle of the table.

“I gotta patella you that you’re humorous to watch when you are so excited,” Sans quipped

“Well tibia honest I just like spaghetti,” I smirked back. He started to laugh deep and rich. I liked his laugh.

“NO NO! YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY "FEEL BETTER" SPAGHETTI SPECIAL DINNER WITH OUR FRIEND SANS! NO PUNS! YOU HAVE EVEN RUBBED OFF ON THE HUMAN NOW SHE IS DOING IT!!!” He hollered as he threw his spoon form his cutlery setting that had been sitting on the meticulously set table before. 

Sans dodged it easily and put his hands up in surrender. “OK ok Paps no more jokes during dinner. I can’t promise about after though.”

“WELL THAT IS AS GOOD AS I AM GOING TO GET FROM YOU,” he snapped then completely changed his demeanor in a split second as he smiled at me. “HOW IS IT??” he asked excitedly. I had my first bite still on my fork having witnessed the brothers antics.

“OH!” I said and shoved it into my mouth. It was soooooo good. The guy could cook. A melting smiling mmmmmmmmmmm came from me. Paps looked proud. “Oh my gosh, Paps this is great!” He smiled even bigger. 

The dinner consisted of light small talk as our piles of spaghetti began to disappear and I couldn’t eat any more. The brothers bantered back and forth with me inserting my two cents in at times. But it felt like a very homey touch eating with both of them. Living alone had its perks but also its down sides. “I’ll have to have you both over next week for some barbecue bake!”

The both stopped eating and looked at you. “WHAT IS THAT?” Pap’s wanted to know.

“It’s my special dish like yours is spaghetti. It’s a surprise. You’ll love it.” 

“So when can we come over and taste you masterpiece then, buddy?”

“How about next week Thursday I’m off. Come about 5?”

“SOUNDS WONDERFUL” Paps agreed. “NOW THAT WE ARE DONE WITH DINNER IT IS TIME FOR MOVIES!” And with that he got up and started clearing the table. This was news to me so I sat there a moment catching up my brain to the rest of the plan. A quite voice next to me brought me back to now.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” His voice betrayed a bit of hurt and had an edge to it like this was a test or something. I looked directly into his eye lights that were particularly small.

In voice with a little edge myself I narrowed my eyes, “Just because I’m taking a sec to let it sink in doesn’t mean I don’t wanna stay. Come on Sans you know me better than that or so I thought.”

Sans sighs as he stands up and you follow suit. “Ya, you’re right I do. It’s just a protective big brother thing. Sorry.”

“Well I can imaging wanting to spare that sweet soul pain so you’re forgiven. 

The rest of the twilight hours I was nestles between Sans and Papyrus watching a Mettaton action comedy that was awful but I was polite enough to laugh but give Sans knowing looks as he caught my eyes a few times too only to roll his. I would giggle slightly much to Paps’ confusion but he let it go. As it grew late I felt comfortable enough to lean into Sans for a little support as I got tired. He supported my weight and even put an arm around my shoulders. It felt like his bones had a thin layer of squishy coating over all of them to make them more comfortable to lean into and the fact I’d known him for months and hugged him before made this just that a long hug. It felt nice there but not like we’d cuddled up to our lover. It felt just like a cuddle from a friend and we stayed like that with Papyrus getting in on the action by pulling my legs into his lap. All in all it just felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a little fluff and freind cuddles. More soon


	4. wait what?

It had been 1 more month since that first night with the brothers sharing spaghetti and movies. I’d gone back over there twice more and enjoyed myself as if they had been my friends since childhood. They are my best friends. My relationship with Papyrus was that of a little sister since he was always checking up on me and making sure I was happy and well cared for. Sans on the other hand had become slowly more attentive as the longevity of our relationship grew. It was at first like having a big brother but that also turned more into a best friend with overtones of something else but how far those went I’ve never really been sure. But the light touches and the lingering looks caught me off guard lately. He even up the ante on jokes.

I ‘m working tonight like most nights and he is here chatting with me and other regulars as has made it a habit to come in on my days and drink some Ketchup, check up on me then leave a little later to go be with Paps. Oh yeah his name became Paps really quick. I knew he would like it. I smiled to myself remembering as I refilled a dog monster’s beer. Sans looked at me in the corner of his socket again. I just smiled to myself wider and made it a point to not call him on it and returned the drink to the dog monster I knew as Dogamy.

Just as I sat the glass down four men came in without a monster in sight. I gave the crew a curious glance, this was unusual but not unheard of. Some humans has stopped in curious and friendly. But these kids looking to be in their late teens or early twenties weren’t laughing or smiling. Unfortunately it was my job to go get there orders and take them a menu. I made a stop by the bar to grab the menus under the counter and my skirt rode up a little without my thinking about it. There was an appreciative whistle from one of the boys at the booth they had occupied. I blushed red. Sans who was sitting next to where I reached over to grab the menus suddenly grabbed my wrist. “don’t go,” he said simply.

“I don’t have much of a choice Sans,” I told him. “It’s my job.”

“get grillby.”

“Sans I can’t sit here in this little bubble and never expect to deal with people like this. I’ll just be professional and rebuff any overfriendliness.”

“i have a bad feeling…”

“I know you’re being a good protective friend Sans but I’ll be ok,” I patted his hand as I pulled my hand from his grasp gently and he let me go but he kept a ridged stance and watched me carefully. I sighed. I wish I could give this over to someone else but I straightened my back and walked into the fray as it were.

I walked up to their table and plastered a smile on my face. “Hello gentlemen, here are you menus…” I was suddenly interrupted.

“So they do have a human working here,” the youngest looking one said must have been at least of legal age.

“I told you guys.” This one must have been the leader because they all looked at him when he talked.

“Yes well is there a particular drink I can get you provided I can see your IDs.”

“Now hunny we’ll all have a beer,” the boss told me with finality. I held my round tray in front of me as more of a shield than a gesture this time.

“I’m sorry I need to see your IDs please.”

“I can go into any HUMAN bar and get anything we want sweety,” boss said with an awful honey dripping tone. From behind me I heard bones grind together ever so faintly and a low growl that only registered rattling my bones the others didn’t seem to feel it. The skeleton monster and his blue magic were the only things giving me the courage to keep doing my job at this point.

“Well I’m sorry but we care about our patrons and we make sure they are legal age before drinking human alcoholic drinks and…” I was cut off again by a hand around my wrist. It was much harder than Sans’ caress not a minute prior.

“Listen sweety,” he almost spat the word this one must have been the muscle because his hand locked around my wrist became A LOT tighter and I couldn’t take it anymore and let out a small whine. I was let go quickly. “Go get us a beer.” I looked back at the bar, still no Grillby yet. I was not going to let these people turn this place upside down because they were bunch of monster hating assholes. So I nodded.

I couldn’t help my watery voice though as I turned and basically fled behind the bar. Sans was sitting there his jaw creaking from holding it so hard and one of his hands was in a balled fist. His growl had ceased now that you were next to him though. My wrist felt like it was on fire and I was favoring it as I hastily filled 4 glasses with whatever beer was on tap. For a moment though he reached over and grabbed my hand looking at the same wrist he’d held earlier. I could feel the growling again. “we can’t let them get away with that they hurt you…”

I sucked up my panicking self and looked at him and smiled shakily. “If we do what I think you’re thinking this place will be an all-out brawl and become a target for monster haters. Let me just serve them and maybe they will go in peace ok? Just let me do this and if it doesn’t help or they go to hurt me again I’ll come right back here to you ok?

“i don’t like it but i’ll trust you but they touch you i’m turning them into…” he kept muttering darkly. I just nodded and turned with four beers on my tray holding them in my right hand and headed for the table and was typing on my computer… what? Text is appearing on my computer I was going to the table and the words started to swirl together.

Suddenly I felt my head slip to the desks hard surface and the cold sensation from the wood underneath faded from my body. I felt as if I was sucked into a place that was so dark not even light could escape it like a black hole only blacker than that…and darker still. “WHAT THE FUCK!!!???” I yelled into the darkness with no sound and no answer suddenly I felt my being get slammed into a body that seemed slightly smaller and thinner than mine. I was caught mid step and whatever was above my head came down forward and I went down with it. I heard glass suddenly shatter and the smell of beer was everywhere and it had gone all over me and those who were in front of me. I was about to probably fall into a bunch of glass shards and was stopped two inches from the ground and brought back up to my feet.

Everything happened at once. The four men in front of me at a booth that had red covering the cushions and a lattice that gave the booths a bit of privacy were now covered in beer and stood up with various cries of outrage. I was then yanked back by a blue aura around me to the bar that was a smooth black and a body took a stance in front of me with an arm out. It was protecting me. And all the sudden the blue hoody and black shorts and the bright white skull came into view and even though I couldn’t believe that it was actually HIM I knew what I had done and bolted for the back where the employees changed and out the back door. I didn’t even notice what the back looked like I ran so fast into the back alley.

I was running probably for my life “ohshitohshitohshitohshit” was my mantra as I came out the end of the alley way and took a left. I knew I couldn’t let those monsters in there get here especially him. He’d kill them and I knew it. My wrist hurt like shit. I didn’t know if I’d be able to move it come later this evening. But a fast beat of footsteps behind me brought me out of my thoughts. SHIT they were after me. I would have sighed had I the breath. I’m in this body, story, world, what the fuck ever and I’m about to die. I only got to see the back of the person who is worth seeing in this bitch of situation and I was about to die.

My body was about to give out my vision blurry from crying while running. I felt a sharp tug on my high pony tail and I was thrown backward onto the sidewalk HARD. I didn’t even see stars the world just went black and colors then swam in and out of my vision. But the color blue seemed to overtake everything and the noises in the back street where they came from was so thunderous that the banging was hurting my head. I could only think of one name, “Sans…” I called as loud as I could. There was one last big clatter and then I felt a presence next to me.

“come on sweetheart, stay with me…” That voice couldn’t be anyone but Sans. IT was dark and rich hearing it made me smile. “that’s right it’s me sans…” and that was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.


	5. waking up is hard to do

<p>I was at home on my computer laughing with three other people in the room.  A teenager, MY teenager I realized was being a smart ass and caused the whole family to laugh.  Beside me was another boy, not as old as the other one, 3 years younger than the first.  And my husband who was loving, loyal, and supporting us since I had been completely designated unable to work since my auto-immune disease would not stop flaring for the last 6 years.  We barely scraped by but we were happy at our computers and playing games.  I remembered suddenly this had happened a week ago.  Why the hell am I seeing this now?  But the thoughts that were playing themselves out started to fade and it left me in this limbo.

 

 

Waking up was like swimming through molasses.  It was so soupy and clouded, that I couldn’t see what was in front of me.  I had a vague feeling which way was up and just kept trying to find my way to what I hoped was consciousness.  When I finally came to a dark place I realized I had finally reached the waking world I just had my eyes closed.  I had no desire to open them since, my head hurt like hell.  OMG it was like having 20 migraines at once.  I rolled over and started to groan.  I didn’t know what else to do.  I didn’t even care where I was at this point.

 

 

“paps quick give me that monster candy!” There was some shuffling and then a wrapper being stripped off even the crinkling of the package made my head hurt.  There was then a round something pushed to my lips and I opened my mouth and obeyed not having the where with all to object. “That’s my girl,” someone said.  In my foggy mind that was slowly clearing with the monster candies tingling magic that ran though my body healing me.  It only healed me somewhat but at least I could think now.  I finally opened my eyes letting just a sliver of light in.  I groaned again but opened my eyes without more pain from the light.  Blinking a few times my vision finally cleared.  I had been right.  The skeletons Sans and Papyrus were right in front of me.

 

 

Now I’m an Undertale fan as much as all the other Undertale trash on the internet and would have loved for my life to have been filled with skeletons and all the monsters.  However, I was a married woman with two kids that were in there teens that needed me.  But I was in my story? In another parallel world/dimension?  Couldn’t be in the game because this is two years after the barrier broke.  I sighed heavily I almost started crying.  I looked up to Sans my eyes were a steel blue and my hair was long and blonde.  “My name is Julie,” I told him and he blinked several times and I saw his eye sockets go slightly rounder for a split second and then return to normal but now there was wariness about him.

 

 

“hey paps, can you please let me talk to Julie a minute?  i can spiel its gonna be a long talk”  I started to sit up and held my head in both hands and pushed myself against a head board that was behind me.

 

 

“OF COURSE BROTHER!” Papyrus talk yelled. I held my head more firmly.  “LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU’RE DONE AND ILL BRING OUR FRIEND SOME FOOD.” I cringed as he talked but hid it to not hurt his feelings.  I did move my eyes over to look at Sans and he caught my look and what I was doing.  He suddenly had a wonderingb look on his face.

 

 

“ok bro,” he called as Papyrus walked out of the room.  He never took his eyes off me.  Then the door closed.  “so,” he finally said after a long silence.  “Julie huh? When there is a reader that is in our world they are not named hence the pet names.  I get a sense of the person that is living vicariously through the character usually a good soul, and the story plays out and I continue on with the reader in this timeline whose much like the person who imprinted themselves in the “reader”.”  His eyes narrowed.  I now know you have a name and i don’t feel an impression i feel a complete soul.  Who or what are you? And what do you want with us?”

 

 

I laughed.  What did I want?  I wanted to experience his love and friendship in a real way.  I wanted to know what it was like to be by his side knowing all his secrets and giving him the help and support he needed to overcome his lack of motivation and self-doubt and self-loathing. But I also had a family already and I was married to a very wonderful man.  The thoughts of actually seeing Sans and knowing him were just fantasies.  But here I was.  “I’m Julie, Sans.  I’m the writer.”

 

 

His eyes lights searched mine. “the writer of the readers actions?”  I nodded a little in answer to his question.  “then why are you here?” Ah oh, he didn’t use a pun…

 

 

“I don’t fucking know Sans.” I said quietly.  I was still holding my head.  “I’m sitting at my desk writing a story next thing I’m spilling beer all over those 4 men.

 

 

“you created this timeline for us I can tell it didn’t diverge from the other time line until I met the reader.  that is what usually happens once a new reader comes. every time is a new timeline.” He started to go into deep thought.  “so you know everything that happened up until now?”  I nodded slightly again.  His eyes went wide.  “you know about frisks trek through the underground that was done by a player?”

 

 

“You have to know the back story if you’re going to write a story about someone,” I told him still giving him a sideways glance.  Sans wiped a hand down his face then pinched the space above his nasal cavity.

 

 

“so here is the big question: why write about this numbskull?”  I went silent again.  A blush spread across my cheeks and I tucked my head into my hands and drew up my knees.  I didn’t want to answer that question.  I knew it was coming but not so soon.  I couldn’t control the deep blush that warmed my face.  Sans came closer.  I could hear his voice next to my head.

 

 

“are you ok?” I nodded but kept quiet.  “whats wrong?”  I shook my head.  “come on if you’re ok then why are you hiding?  did you hit your funny bone or somthin?”  I let out a heavy sigh and lifted my head up slightly and turned my face to him laying my head on my folded arms resting on the tops of my knees.

 

 

“Not hiding anything.  It’s just embarrassing.  As a fanfiction writer you never think you’re going to meet the people in the story…”

 

 

“fanfiction? that still doesn’t explain why me.”  He looked hard into my eyes and then at my face that still held a deep blush.  He put two and two together before I had to say it.  “you…you like me?”  I turned my face back against my knees hiding my eyes and blush from him.  He started to laugh.  “that explains why there lust be so many timelines about me and a reader.  are there really so many amore people that know about us and everything we’ve done and been through?”  He winked at me.  He was teasing me about liking him! But I nod again and risk a look at him.  He is smiling I mean genuinely smiling it even reach his eyes.  I heaved a put upon sigh and pulled my face up to meet his again.

 

 

“You have to understand Sans.  In my world all you guys are in a game, that’s why you always got players controlling frisk.  There are probably millions of timelines from the underground.  It was played by that many people.  That’s why people played the genocide route, it was just a game.  People just wanted to see what the other side of the story was but here is the problem, if you did do a genocide run you changed the game forever.  The player couldn’t reset everything and get out of the underground without letting the “anomaly” or “demon” out with them.  But still people played and you would all end up out of the barrier only with that thing and not frisk.”

 

 

He narrowed his eyes slightly.  “why don’t you say its name?”

 

 

“Because I don’t want to run the chance that the demon that comes when you call it will come out of whatever dimension or timeline or void or where ever the hell it is and have to deal with its shit and what is going to happen in not too long.”  I shivered.

 

 

“so you do know about it.” I nodded again.  “what do you mean about something that is going to happen in not too long?”

 

 

 

 

“Sans those four men are a part of the anti-monster movement.  That is why I ran.  I didn’t want them to trash Grillby’s or make it a target. Thank you for protecting me by the way…”  I said the last sentence quietly.

 

 

“so that’s what that was. Hope you don’t think i’m being to sternum for saying this,  but i felt something funny ripple through the void but i was busy trying to save you.”

 

 

“Anyway, I set up events to happen so that the story would be interesting and filled with romance and getting rescued.”  Another long sigh  “Sans I need your help.”

 

 

“i get it.   you’re brand new to this world and you probably don’t even know where  you live.”

 

 

“The reason I tripped was because I don’t know how to do my job!”  He snorts and I smile slightly.

 

 

“by the rune this is a mess.  i can’t tell you a fibula I kinda already have some feelings toward you, after all you created the reader probably after yourself.”  I nod with a small smile.  “So you and the reader are basically one in the same.  You just gave her a name and set features.” His eyes went completely black and I didn’t move an inch or bat an eye.

 

 

“Sans don’t do the whole big brother, don’t hurt paps speech with me please.  The dark sockets don’t phase me. So don’t it’s just annoying.”  His eye lights returned in a blink and his face looked disgruntled because I had shut down his little performance. “Come on, don’t be like that.  Remember I know all your tricks and ALL your magic and how much you love your brother.  I wouldn’t dream of hurting that precious kind awesome wonderfully sweet soul.  You could say I love him as a big brother.  And you, well I know you know that I like you.  I would have given up a lot of things for this to have flourish and been real.  However I wasn’t….” my eyes started to tear up.  “I wouldn’t have ever given up my kids and my husband…”  I started crying into my hands.

 

 

Sans crawled up on the bed beside me and I scooted over so he could sit next to me.  He then put an arm around my shoulders.  He’d done this with this body and reader already during movie nights so it wasn’t a stretch for him seeing me the same as the reader.  I turned and wrapped my arms around him suddenly and cried into his shoulder.  My sobs were loud and ugly.  I was comforted by his presents as he stroked my hair and back in long strokes and whispered sweet nothings and reassurances in my ear.  For the first time, it struck me that I could actually smell him, ketchup, paper, laundry detergent, and kind of like chalk.  I wasn’t done crying for a long while though.  I must have cried enough to wash his shirt by the time I was done.  And I did finally get done maybe an hour later.

 

 

“you’re worried about your family?”  Nod.  “And if you know about the underground you know all my secrets too huh?”  Nod.  “and you still wrote a story about me because you have a crush on me?”  Nod.  I could tell he wiped his hand down his face again.  “are you a glutton for punishment?  The monsters are doing ok now but we still have lots of people really temperamental that we are here and hate us.  i  personally have so much baggage which you already know of.  and you write a story about loving me?  just…why?”

 

 

“Sans,” I started my voice heavy and thick after crying.  “You are so wonderful.  You have so much self-doubt and self-hatred that you seem like you still have given up.  I didn’t want you to sit there and be sad.  I like when I read happy stories about when you meet someone who can make you happy, feel like what your actually worth, love you unconditionally and support you.”  I brought my head out from under his chin and the crook of his neck.  I saw his face started to turn bright blue.  I chuckled a little.  “You deserve so much more than the hand you were dealt.”

 

 

He hugged me tightly and I gasped slightly in surprise.  But as quickly as my mind registered what was happening I returned the hug as well as I could.  He just held me there moving me into his lap as he leaned against the head board.  God he felt warm and like in some of the fanfictions his bones were humming with magic, I had my head on his shoulder again close to the junction between vertebrae and clavicle.  I also heard a very very faint soft sweet tune.  It almost made me want to cry.  It was comforting and as we sat there my head still ached fiercely.  Not feeling up to 100% again and more like -10% I let myself relax and I started to drift off but Sans voice brought me back, “thank you,” he whispered to me.

 

 

“I know you think you don’t deserve more good things in your life Sans.  But you honestly do.” One more squeeze and then he relaxed his hold on me but didn’t let go and then sighed.

 

 

“how does your head feel. is it hurting to the maxilla?” he changed the subject.

 

 

“Like someone put me in a vice with spikes on it,” I told him honestly.  He sighed again.

 

 

“ok here.”  He looked over behind me since I was facing the wall I couldn’t see what he was reaching for but I heard the crinkling again.  I then felt another round sweet thing at my lips.  He shamelessly let my mouth take it from his finger bones and then wrapped his arms back around me.  The tingling went through my body again making a wave of a prickly feeling to my head and the pain finally drew back to a dull ache.  I let out a soft sigh and slumped against him.

 

 

“Thank God!  I was about to climb the walls.”

 

 

“Tibia honest, im glad you feel better but you can’t have any more magic food today though you could get overloaded and it would be dangerous to your soul”  I nodded. “are you hungry?”

 

 

“Oh yes!  But please tell me there is no glitter in the food.  People can’t eat glitter it would tear up our digestive system those little pieces of plastic can be really sharp!  And is it edible now?” Sans chuckled a little.

 

 

“no glitter and yes it’s edible.  he has improved with tori’s lessons in the kitchen. it was quite humerus to watch. do you want me to call paps in?”

 

 

“Are you going to tell him about me?”  he shakes his head.

 

 “you are you so whether you were vicariously living through your reader persona or actually here yourself it doesn’t matter.  to them you will seem the same.  and I gotta patella you, your basically the same person I’ve gotten to know over the last month and a half.”  I snort very unladylike and then sigh.

 

 

“Thank you!”  Then something dawned on me and I tensed back up and tears came to my face again before I could even think about pulling myself together there were the big fat tears sliding down my face.

 

 

“woah woah!  what’s with the water works?  is it the fam again?”  I shook my head.  “come on tell me we can figure it out.  don’t worry we’ll get it sorted.

 

“Sans,” I whimpered.  “How am I gonna get around here how am I gonna live and be protected and pay my bills,” I choked more on each thing I asked him about.

 

 

“do you really think i’d leave you without all the things you need?  listen…” he started but then turned bright blue, “you should probably just move in here with me.”

 

 

I blushed too.  “I don’t want too.”

 

 

“if you say anything like ‘i don’t wanna impose’ or ‘i don’t want to bother you’ or that crap I swear I will throw you into my self-sustaining tornado!”  I laughed and he gave me a soft smile.  My God he was sweet and cute.  I pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

 

 

“Sans, I don’t know how to do my job or how to navigate where ever the hell we are…”

 

 

“upper home.”

 

 

“Seriously?”  He nodded.  “Why doesn’t the king let someone else name shit?  He is such a doofus.”  Sans snickered.

 

 

“yup he’s not very creative.  but don’t worry about all the other stuff.  you’ll stay here with me until you can find a job that you can do and maybe go to school?  i don’t know there are a lot of pastabilities.”

 

 

I giggled a little bit feeling a lot better.  “Speaking of pasta I’m starving.”  Sans yelled for his brother to come on up.

 

 

I was still sitting in his lap leaning against him when Paps came up the steps with loud pounding steps.  “HELLO BROTHER, I SEE OUR FRIEND IS FINALLY UP AND FEELING BETTER.  HOW DO YOU FEEL HUMAN JULIE?”

 

 

“I feel a lot better actually.  Thank you so much for taking care of me.”

 

 

“Neyh heh heh, NO NEED TO THANK THE GREAT PAPYRUS IT IS WHAT GOOD FRIENDS DO!  HERE I BROUGHT YOU SOME OF MY GET BETTER SPEGETTI.”  I took the plate from him.  It look rather good.  “YOU ALSO DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR SKULL BONE CRACKS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS USED MY GREAT HEALING MAGIC TO FUSE THE BONE BACK TOGETHER WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP.”

 

 

“OMG, I can’t believe you healed me!”  I put the plate down and went to get up and give him a hug but I stood up quickly and swayed and began to crumple.

 

 

“NO” Sans cried as he threw his arms out and managed to grab you under your arms.  He pulled me back in his lap laying across it, my head in the crook of his elbow.  “come on sweetheart, this isn’t tickling my funny bone.”  He started to stroke my cheek. “wake up!” my eyes fluttered open.

 

 

“shit”

 

 

“damn you scared me!”

 

 

“I’m sorry Sans and Paps.  I think that my concussion isn’t all the way healed.”  I rubbed my face a sec then turned in Sans lap and grabbed my plate again.

 

 

“I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE OK HUMAN JULIE.  WHEN YOU FELL I WAS AFRIAD YOU WOULD FALL BACK INTO THE DEEP SLEEP FROM BEFORE.  YOU SLEPT FOR 10 HOURS.  WE WERE GOING TO GO GET MRS. ASGORE TORI.”

 

 

“That’s a long time!  Holy shit!  Don’t I have to work today?  Who am I kidding I couldn’t work anyway.”

 

 

“we called grillby and told him what was going on.  the hot head knows you won’t be coming in the next few days.  but seeing this you might need to stay in bed at least a week.  you’ll be so sick of me pampering you you’ll forget how to take care of yourself.”

 

 

“DON’T RUIN OUR FRIENDS LUNCH WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS SANS.”

 

 

I laughed quietly at his pun and his brother’s reaction.  Then I went back to my spaghetti.  The brothers bantered for a while and it kept me laughing they were both so funny.  I can’t believe I’m actually here… However, I miss my boys and husband so much…  I just have to make the best out of this situation and it’s clear that Sans truly does have some type of feelings for me.  I don’t think they go REALLY deep in love more like going past good or best friend and into the dating realm.  It was very clear to me he already loved me like family or a friend and that would be enough for me.  I don’t know how I would react if the story and his feelings were farther along than they are now.  The fluttering of Paps scarf draws my attention as he slams the door and I just chuckle again.

 

 

“you done?”  Sans asks.  I nodded.  “Okay how about a nap?”

 

 

“That sounds like heaven.”  He just moved me over to the side of the bed closest to the wall and pulled up the covers for me to slide under them and then snuck under the blankets also rolling on to his back and opening his arm to me.  I sighed happy he was going to let me have this.  God knows I needed it.  He snuggled me up to him and put his arm left arm around my back and let his other hand lay on my head.  He was stroking my hair softly.

 

 

“hmmmm.  If you do that I’m sure to fall asleep.”

 

 

“that’s the point.  don’t want you to get haired out.” I snorted once my eyes were already shut.  I felt so safe.  He whispered just before you succumbed to sleep, “when we wake up I will have to hear your story since you are a real person you have a past and it won’t get past me.”  I gave one last small smile and drifted off.


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know about Sans past but he wants to know in return. What good and bad can come of that?

It must have been early in the morning when I jumped when I vaguely felt something hard on my leg and a pressure over my middle. However, when I moved slightly toward the warmth next to me I screamed. The pain in my back felt like ice picks were stabbing me in two places. The monster candy must have masked the pain and injury. Since my head had been so much worse it stands to reason that it would have been overshadowed. But by all means now I couldn’t reason I could only pant and cry.

Sans was up with a jump in two seconds leaning over me his hands up trying to figure out what was wrong. “Sans!!!” 

“What Sweetheart what??”

I grabbed at his hand hard “please” I cried. Sans looked as if he might cry too. By this time though the racket brought Paps into the room.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR HUMAN SANS??”

“hurry bro think we missed something in her back. she cant move.”

Without any more directions Papyrus touch both of her sides. His green magic melted through my flesh and muscles and probed the bones of my neck ever so gently with a warmth and easy comfort. “BROTHER MAKE SURE SHE DOESN’T MOVE WHILE I HEAL THE MINOR CRACKS.”

Sans knelt beside me bringing up both of his hands on the sides of my head. “julie don’t move angel,” he told me, gently rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks wiping the tears away but holding my head still. “its ok were here it sokay…” he continued his soothing while the pain took it’s sweet ass time subsiding. As soon as I stopped trying to move my head back and forth I heard what I knew was the crinkle of a monster candy wrapper. He pushed to my lips and I took it and the pain finally eased to a dull ache. At some point in time Papyrus sat back and had finished his healing during the exchanged between Sans and I.

“Shit,” I breathed out in relief of pain and the place of the injury. “That was close…”

“why was that a close call i mean i know you were in pain but..??” Sans asked in surprise. Papyrus turned and looked into my eyes with the same question.

“When humans get spine injuries we can lose our ability to walk, feel, even breath on our own. It’s really scary.” The two skeletons looked even whiter than normal.

“you could have lost your capacity to do anything from your neck down?” Sans question thickly. THAT looked like something he didn’t want to happen, not ever. I nodded. “well just another good reason to take a week to recover.” Sans asserted. I groaned. 

“YOU CAN FEEL EVERYTHING NOW RIGHT?” Papyrus asked quietly. He was had drawn into himself at the news. 

“Ya, Paps just a dull ache now and already fused. Thank you sooo much for your healing. I would have been in trouble without you. Geebus I’m tired.” My yawn punctuated my statement. 

“ok everyone, time to go back to bed its still early like way early and we all need more sleep or at least she does.”

“OK HUMAN, GET SOME SLEEP. SANS TAKE CARE OF OUR HUMAN” he winked his eye lights behind my back and I heard it in his voice and smiledwhen he looked at me. Sans cheeks were dusted blue.

“ok bro” he said as his brother left the room. 

Sans laid down again next to me but left me on my back just in case. He settled next to me moving his arm carefully under the pillow and then my head. “is that ok?” I nodded. He then put an arm over my stomach and settled himself down getting comfortable. I sighed out a soft noise of contentment and I felt his breath across my face. He was already asleep. It felt god and it felt right and that scared me a little but the memories of my husband and children were so fresh there was no way we could be anything else unless something drastically changed in our situation. For right now he was just my best friend and for now would have to stay that way.

We slept well into the morning and I was sure that Paps was a little spooked about yesterday so probably let us both sleep without waking us. Opening my eyes I met two eye lights that were seemed rested and bright for once or so it seemed from the games past and the other fanfictions. His perma-smile met his eyes for a second surprise and I was glad that I had put it there. “morning,” he offered. I smiled back.

“Morning,” I returned. I began to stretch but Sans jumped up and put his hands on my shoulders gently but insistent. 

“please! becareful!”

“OK ok, I’ll go slow,” he nodded at me. I reached up with one arm and heard several cracks. Sans had felt these too and started to panic. 

“wha…wha…” he couldn’t form sentences.

“Sans! Its ok! It didn’t hurt its supposed to do that I swear. No broken bones I promise!” The smaller skeleton began to settle.

“you promise!” I nodded and reached the other arm up to show him. There were several more cracks. He put his hand against his chest. “damn if i had a heart it would have stopped,” he chuckled. “so hungry?” 

“I thought you’d never ask!” 

“ok now stay here and i’ll bring it to you” he commanded me as he got out of bed. And it was too bad because I was comfortable and the bed felt more empty from his departure.

Breakfast was a usual affair. Bacon and eggs were his specialty it seems and we both ate and chuckled as I leaned on the back board of the bed and he turned with his legs and his meal in front of him. He even brought milk for a beverage. But I could tell the meal was winding down and he was winding up for something. I put my plate next to me on a book case doubling as a bed stand and he did so too and looked at me.

“So, you know everything huh?” I sighed deeply and nodded.

“Underground, timelines, the demon, frisk, the demon in her body slaughtering everyone,” at this part I met his eye lights to make a point not say Paps name, “the resets, all the blood and bones,” he closed his eyes and tried to turn his head but I reach out before he could. He opened his eyes slowly to meet mine. “I know EVERYTHING, Sans, and I still love you. I can’t promise being in love with you ever but you will have someone in your corner to protect you, love you, and be on your side no matter what. At the end of my declaration Sans scooted closer and blue tears fall from his eye sockets and felt everyone pierce my heart as he moved in for a hug but I brought him closer to basically sit in my lap and held him and rocked him.

It took a while but I rocked and let some of my own tears fall missing my children. It thought he had fallen asleep as he had slumped into me 30 minutes ago but with a thick sigh he told me “thank you,” and I just hugged him bit tighter and then let him go and he found his where with all to sit up and looked into my eyes seriously. “you are the closest thing I have ever have had to a girlfriend/mate/ whatever you want to call it. i know that you love another however i can’t completely put aside my feelings for you too. i will never pressure you but just know i love you too. Being in love maybe but that can be put aside and we can stay like this for as long as you want. i will protect you, love you, and be there for you forever.” It was my time to look away. 

He caught my face the same way I’d caught him. “is there a reason that drew you to me as a person in your timeline?” He let a beat of silence sit between us prodding coaxing pleading almost. I just shook my head slowly but my tears betrayed me. I sniffled loudly and kept my eyes screwed closed. “you don’t have eyes that normal readers do,” he said softly in a gravely tone that was so comforting and penetrating. “your eyes have seen some stuff…” another beat of silence. “somethings happened…”  
I whipped around and put my hand on his bony lips to stop him from talking. My eyes were wet and I looked into his for a split second before my eyes slipped down. I didn’t want to see the rejection and disgust on his face. I let out an ugly cry suddenly. He was hurried to get up next to me and pull me against him. This time the roles were reversed and I wrapped my arms around him and cried. But he deserved an explanation.

“Oh Sans, your gonna hate me after, I’m so damaged body, mind and soul.” Another ugly cry. The pain coursed through me and suddenly in his presence in his magic embrace I was aware of a deep pain I and then knew was my soul. “San’s can you take out my soul? It will be so much easier to explain the cracks that way. Don’t worry I’m not a newbie to the soul thing I know what it means and I wouldn’t want anyone to do it but you” I looked up at him and the look I gave him just have been one of love or adoration and trust for him to have blushed like that.

He sighed but started to comply “Ok this will feel weird but wont hurt remember stop me if it does.” He gave me a hard look and I nodded again. He made a pulling motion and it felt like something caught in my chest and then with a pop there was my cartoony purplish heart. I saw Sans cringe. “by the rune, what has happened to you! tell me!” His tone was belied by his gentle actions as he surrounded me with his arms and cupped it in both hands. 

“Sans please just…” I cupped his hands with mine. “I just can’t go back their back by myself please?” He sighed heavily.

“you do know i’ll see everything right?” I just nodded without being able to do anything but let out another cry. “ok listen this is really half of a bonding ritual. i’ll have a piece of you with me always. I’ll feel strong emotions and where you are at all times.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. When you feel like it you can show me yours but now just do this for me its just so much…” He nodded at my begging. And so our hands together met my soul with a thousand cracks but four branches of main ones that all the other very fine maybe even microscopic lines came from.

We were both rocked back as one staring into my life, my soul, my passed and present. It was a wash with so many images but distinct events stood out. “NO DAD you leave mommy alone or I’m gonna call 911!” a small girl had a phone in her hand and it was ripped out of her grasp and then the scene suddenly change. “Dad Dad stop please!!!” she screamed with every hit of the belt. I felt a growl against my back. The pictures switched again. “You can moved to your grandparents house was an echo that seemed to make my soul hopeful but the picture this time showed an older male entering a pink colored room in the night and pulling down the covers of a girl that was shaking and trying to pretend to sleep. The skeleton was clueless why this was the largest crack almost all the way down the center of her heart until the old man’s hand slipped lower and under her night gown and under her underwear. Sans shook his head “no no” he yelled at the vision as it faded and turned to another. This time it was just that of a teen me feeling empty and ashamed but resigned. Sans was able to catch the empty feeling and put to and to together as I sat on my bed with my arms wrapped around my stomach. That was when he started to cry. “you lost one,” I just nodded crying too against his neck. Unfortunately there was more. Next and last was a marriage ceremony that looked like I was happy but fast forward 6 months and everything in the vision a slap was heard and an adult me flew across the room and hit the wall. The focus was on the man who had been my first husband. The rings caught the light and then blinked to the intense labor of my first son and how I cried for joy with my first son quickly it switched to my second son being born and then settled in my arm and I laughed. 

There was but one more thing that my soul. The angel man that I had married 12 years ago that brought me back from the brink and aloud me whatever I needed, wanted, or fancied in life, sex, trinkets, it didn’t matter. His sole purpose it seemed was to lift me up and make her whole me. And he did time after time. Between the happy like slide show with me and my children the light faded out and Sans pulled his hands away as well as mine. He let my soul pull back into me and the colors were back that had been absent that I didn’t notice in the middle of all the commotion. 

As soon as the soul was back he let out a long suffering sigh. His eye lights were completely out. I couldn’t blame him. I began to extricate myself from him knowing what comes next. He suddenly held me tighter. “no, where are you going.”

“I…” I cried once,” I can’t stand to see your rejection now..”

He pulled me closer, “no” he said with a growl. “not now not ever!” His voice reverberated through my chest. “now tell me who hurt you!”

“Sans those people aren’t in this universe. But the gesture is appreciated.” I gave him a wet smile. He turned me in his lap and had me straddling him and his arms wrapped around me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

“NOTHING” he growled yelling, “nothing is going to happen to you here. i will be here in your husband’s stead. i will protect you.

“I know you will. I’m gonna need you after the things that were set into play come to pass.” His breath came up short. He pulled me back to look at me.

“what do you mean??”

“Sans I was never meant to spill beer all over those men. They are anti-monster protesters and apart of an organization actively trying to kill you… I mean you’re a physics guy you can do the math…”

He pulled me close again suddenly with a hand behind my head and the other around my chest tightly to him. “never” was all he said low and dangerous.

“It will Sans I just don’t know when… I just know that we are going to need everyone.”

“then starting tomorrow we will start letting you meet everyone. they will wanna meet my girlfriend anyhow. is that cool with you if we play it like that? i’m sure you’ll be in here with me at night anyway.” He shrugs.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” I yawned

“see you’re not 100%. back to bed sweetheart.” He laid me back gently and pulled the blanket up over me. I yawned again and nodded. He pulled a hand through my hair and I smiled.

“I like when you call me sweetheart though.” I told him when he stalled at the door. He smiled at me.

“get some sleep julie,” he waved and shut the door.


	7. night troubles

I slept well into the afternoon and woke with a start. I had been dreaming of a couple of years ago when my children were younger when and were and it was before my illness had set in and we were playing a board game yelling at each other in fun. Sorry could make anyone crazy. But sitting there in Sans’ bed still slightly stained with my blood from my head injury. I felt hopeless and filthy especially looking back into my passed. I pulled my blanketed legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and tucked myself against the head board making myself as small as I could. I tucked my head between my knees so I could cry silently. I felt like I wanted to throw up or disappear either would solve one of my problems.

 

I suddenly heard a loud moan of pain from downstairs. A split second later a chair clattered to the floor as if someone threw it and pounding came up the steps. I thought it was Papyrus but the door swung open violently and hit the wall behind it revealing Sans with his hand against his chest. “by the rune! sweetheart what what??” I sighed forgetting that he now felt when I freaked out or felt like I’d just been broken from the memories. Who knew happy memories could break your heart and maybe your soul. He closed the space between us arms open and I wasn’t stupid enough to pull away from his embrace like those other twits in fanfiction. He just pulled me on to his lap straddling him one had behind my head the other wrapped around my lower back rubbing soothing circles. His words were sweet and comforting. I must have babbled something about dreams when his sweet nothings changed to reassurances we would figure it out. Finally he was talked out and my tears ran dry but he kept rocking.

 

“sweet asgore, you almost gave me a soul attack. all the sudden my soul felt like it was shattering. It must have been yours because the only way I could figure out what was going on was to move in the direction it literally dragged me, and that was to you.”

 

“I’m so sorry Sans,” the fact you’d caused him pain started a fresh wave of tears. “I just had dreams of my kids and husband playing a game and…”

 

“don’t you dare apologize for needing me. remember I have a pretty large piece of your soul and i did it willingly knowing this could happen. im so sorry you can’t be with them. i know your lonely and feel empty without children that you gave your life to. its ok to miss them and feel however you need to. I will be right here. i promise you won’t have to deal with this on your own at all.”

 

I pulled back in his arms to look into his face “You mean it for as long as I need you?” He nodded. I breathed out a breath that seemed to cleanse the morose things I’d been feeling.

 

“i know this might be a blanket statement,” he told me grabbing a blanket and pillow, “but would you like to go down and sit on the couch and watch tv?” I nodded and he wrapped me up in a blanket and and suddenly we were on the couch me still in his lap but wrapped in a blanket and the pillow still in hand.

 

“OMG!!! You just teleported. That is so fucking cool. There will never be anything like this from my timeline. HOLY SHIT!” I threw myself back against him hugging him tight in my excitement. He let out a little oof.

 

“well if that’s all it took for your sadness to disappear i’d done it sooner!” My heart felt so much lighter and the lines in his face that seemed to denote his stress were completely gone. I laughed at his silly pun that wasn’t that good but still was making me laugh anyway. I was relieved that my heart ache had left him too. I pulled back away from him and turned in his lap and he wrapped the blanket around me like a burrito all the way to my toes and laid my head on his lap where the pillow had been placed. I sighed

 

“Thank you.” That is all I said and I knew he’d hear the sentiment in it. “Knock knock?”

 

“whose there?”

 

“Olive,” when I said that he blushed deep blue and he must have known it already but finished the joke anyway.

 

“olive who?” He spoke quietly so only I could hear.

 

“I love you” I answered just as softly. “Is that ok to tell you? Because I do just not “in” love?

“knock knock,” was his first part of his answer.

 

“Whose there?”

 

“olive.”

 

“Olive who?” not knowing if he was going to use the same one on me.

“olive you from my head tomatoes,” I gave him a watery smile to his confession. “its ok to say if i can say it back.” I nodded and smiled larger. “now what do you wanna watch?”

 

“Science channel? I know you like the documentaries on there about space or mythbusters or whatever. I like it a lot too.” He nodded and turned on in time to see the second half of a black hole film. 

 

It was at the end of the program when Sans and I were both kinda drifting when Papyrus who had been playing with his action figures came clambering down the stairs. “HELLO HUMAN JULIE AND BROTHER. IT IS TIME FOR DINNER!” We both looked in his direction as he came to stand in front of the tv. 

 

“Are you going to make dinner Paps?” I asked from my reclined spot on Sans lap.

 

“OF COURSE HUMAN WHO ELSE WOULD? LAZY BONES?” We all laughed at that. And with that Papyrus walked into the kitchen and started to make nothing less that his cheer up and feel better spaghetti all in the same batch.

 

I threw on comment over the back of the couch, “Paps no glitter ok? It could kill a human.” The look on his jaw was slack and his eye sockets wide.

 

“OH BY THE RUNE! I DIDN’T KNOW THAT!! I’LL NEVER DO THAT NOT EVER HUMAN JULIE. I WANT YOU HAPPY AND HEALTHY!!”

 

“Aww Pap!” I smiled and he walked over and hugged me. “Thanks!”

 

“ANYTIME HUMAN JULIE.” And he went back to making his one and only special dish for supper. He banged pots and pans and we could also hear him mashing the ingredients. It sounded like the noodle dish he was going to serve would be absolutely a mess however by the time he was done the kitchen was clean and the spaghetti was done and pretty good. 

 

Rather than have us sit at the table and make me sit up the taller skeleton came to the coffee table and set one dish in front of me and another plate next to his brother on the arm of the couch. Before Paps sat down with his plate he looked at us, “SINCE OUR FRIEND IS RECOUPERATING FOR THE NEXT WEEK I PROPOSE WE EAT DINNER HERE AT THE COFFEE TABLE AND WATCH MOVIES!” 

 

I smiled, “Pap that is so sweet. I second that!”

 

“who am i to no as long as we don’t watch a mettaton of them.” 

 

The younger brother groaned loudly. “SANS DO NOT RUIN MOVIE TIME THIS WEEK AT DINNER TIME WITH YOUR PUNS!”

 

“ah come on papy its not like im making drama or anything,” his shit eating grin was palpable I didn’t even need to look.

 

“RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!! SANS!!!! THAT’S IT I’M GOING TO…”

 

“paps you’re smiling,” Sans chuckled.

 

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT.” After that the three of us dissolved into giggles and Papyrus chose a disney movie that we had all seen before and was a comfort to watch. It wasn’t 3/4ths through the familiar movie when my eyes kept getting heavier and heavier and I didn’t even get to see the Simba and Nala song. I was out.

 

It was some time later in the dead of night that I felt some movement at my side. It must have awoken me. Sans must have moved us up to his bed room. I was thankful for the thoughtfulness. I pushed myself up onto my knees still a little dizzy but sturdy enough. Sans was moving his arms then suddenly pulled them into a defensive across his body palms facing out. I snapped my head up to his face and under his eye I could see the telltale sign of his magic starting to become unstable and ramp up. He was having a nightmare. I could feel the air in the room shift almost alive with static electricity slightly oppressive. He was in the middle of a bad one. I couldn’t tell if he was fighting the demon or if Gaster had a hold of him. “shit shit shit,” I whispered. I didn’t want to wake him and have him turn on me and hurt me it would kill him and it wouldn’t be fun for me either, so shaking him awake was out of the question. I’d read to many fanfictions where the reader pulling him out of a nightmare being thrown across the room or looking down the muzzle of a Gaster blaster. Nope nope nope. 

 

I suddenly had an idea. I didn’t think some soft touches would jolt him out of his night mare so I sat on the bed, back to the head board and moved my body as close to him as I could. Now I was rusty at singing since my kids were in their early and late teens but the first song that came to me was one I’d heard just before I ended up here. I sang the chorus to him as it was sweet and the words were comforting.

 

“Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down,  
You’ll be alright,  
No one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light  
you and I will be safe and sound.” I sang this and pet his head wiping off the blue sweat very gently and letting my hand stroke his skull softly and kept singing. It took 10 full minutes of my ministrations and singing but he finally laid his hands down beside him and turned on his side toward me snuggling into my hip throwing an arm over my legs. I think he was trying to get close to where the singing was coming from. So I leaned forward still stroking his head singing softer to him where an ear would be if he had been human. A couple minutes later two fuzzy eye sockets opened to my singing and he gave me a sleepy, contented, and loving smile. I finally stopped singing and didn’t say anything but returned his smile my throat was too dry to talk at the moment.

 

It was another minute before he sat up and realized something had happened. “what’s up beside you sweetheart?” I think he knew what had happened but was trying to play it off. I couldn’t talk it hurt to much. I signed water to him knowing some sign language from when I was a teacher for special needs kids. I’m sure he knew sign language because of frisk. “sweet asgore, you sang that long??” I nodded and he jumped out of bed and went into his room’s bathroom an came back with some water. I drank greedily.

 

“Oh that feels better,” my voice was kinda raspy. His face fell.

 

He pulled me into his lap after he filled the cup once more. “ok first drink another cup sweetheart.” He waited till I did. “ok now my healing magic isn’t near my brother’s or tori’s but I can do this for you.” He carefully moved his hand up to my throat and his hand became warm and the pain in my throat was subsiding quickly. As he worked his magic was smooth and balmy like his voice. It left a tingle like a heated apple cider because it had a little spice to it. He moved his hand away all too soon but I sighed in relief after he did. “feel better?” I nodded.

 

“Thank you,” I took hold of his hand he had across my lap. “Are you ok?

 

He sighed. “well i guess you got a front row seat to one of my night terrors.” He sighed again this time forcefully annoyed I assumed at himself. “fuck, i was hoping that you wouldn’t have to see those.”

 

“San’s you’ve been through as much as I have. Maybe even more… Those are bound to leave scars on your heart, soul, and psyche. You’re so much like humans in the way you guys think except maybe more accepting and loving due to what you’re made of. I knew I’d be here for those. It was just a matter finding a safe way to wake you up…” My face clouded thinking about those other stories of when people woke him up. 

 

He must have felt something negative because he made steely eye contact with me. “what happened? are you ok?” his voice booked no argument and he began to look over my body for injuries.

 

“No nothing happened but…” I sighed and just figured I’d be forthcoming with him. “people who wrote stories about you in the midst of a nightmare and woke you up outright were usually hurt somehow. You’d not know them and throw them across the room or grab them and leave marks… things you regretted but couldn’t be helped.” He sat there dumb struck and then started shaking his head vehemently.

 

“sweetheart, angel, you gotta know i’d never…” he choked on his words a moment, “i’d never hurt you not even in the throes of a night terror.” When I didn’t answer he went on. “Listen even in the middle of a terror I will snap back to here and now when I see a different face than what is going on in my dreams. It’s a safeguard I put on my magic long ago its soul based.” I nodded.

 

“I’m so glad that makes me feel so much safer and able to get you out sooner… It killed me to see you that way.” 

“i heard you even in the night terror. i didn’t know where it was coming from so eventually I just gave up on my fight and started walking toward the singing. i know it was you but it took longer than i thought it would to wade through the fog and murky depths of sleep to come back to you.”

 

“It took me ten minutes to pull you out but I didn’t want to risk anything bad happening cuz you always beat yourself up afterward and sink back into yourself so deep it’s hard to bring you back out and to have our relationship normal again. I wasn’t going to risk it.” He just pulled me close in his lap and put his face in the crook of my neck and started to weep.

 

“fuck you’re strong, and smart and good to me even through all my shit and you know every part and here you are singing me out of a night terror petting my head so for all you i won’t attack you and beat myself up with no thought to yourself.” Another forceful sigh passed his teeth. I caressed the back of his skull still as he came to terms with it. Unfortunately soon after he pushed his head into my clavicle I started to get really dizzy. I definitely had pushed myself to far damnit. I swayed backward in his arms and then tightened my arms around his neck in reflex to not fall. I scared myself and that spike of fear must have transmitted through bond because Sans’ head jerked upright looking at me as I swayed and tightened his hold on me. “damnit!! ok sweetheart, back into bed we go. i’m ok, you’re ok, i think you over did it hun. concussions don’t heal that fast or that well with healing magic.’ So cradling my form like a child he kneeled toward my side of my bed pulling the covers back with his magic laid me down slowly to avoid the vertigo. He put me down onto the sheets and the coolness welcomed me that paps had put on for us to wash the stained ones for I knew that his bone would soon heat the space underneath to a cozy temp to slide of to dreamland to. 

 

It was my turn to look up at him with bleary eyes he seemed a little out of focus. Sleep was muddling my clarity that I had managed to use to diffuse the problem just a moment ago. I made a slight mmmmm noise signifying my unhappiness with the current turn of events. Sans just chuckled. He leaned half over my body on top of the blankets and kissed my forehead. “Thank you my sweetheart for trying to protect me from myself, my night terrors, and my baggage. There is no one on this earth that would do what you are doing and after so short a time.” I put a hand up toward his face but missed and he chuckled and put it on his cheeck and kissed my soft palm. 

 

Sans abruptly moved off the bed and let my hand go as well his arm around my upper back. I let out a distressed noise at the thought of him leaving me now, “SANS please no…” A few tears prickled at the edges of my eyes. Damn concussion making my thinking muddled. The sudden spike of fear brought him back in to view. He kissed my forehead again.

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, just pulling the blankets back ok? i’ll snuggle up close to you an warm you up and make you get a good rest of the night sleep together ok?”

 

“Ok,” I repeated simply. Both of us were exhausted so as soon as head his pillow next to me and snuggled close, he and I were out for the rest of the night without any more feelings rollercoaster.


	8. mommy daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my meeting with frisk, asgor, and tori dont go as planned concussions are nothing to play around with.

Well I can’t say I was uncomfortable wrapped in a soft pink blanket perched on the comfy couch leaned back against one of the arms with two pillows to hold me up. Sitting up under my own power still made me dizzy but with aide I had no vertigo. Sans had made the couch up for me and teleported with me which gave me the same thrilling feeling as last time and he was laughing at my gushing. 

 

The brothers had decided to introduce me to tori, asgore, and frisk. I was so excited that I was about to jump outta my skin and become a skeleton monster myself. I told Sans so and he guffawed and it took him a good few minutes to reign in his mirth. It was just about the time he got control of himself and we heard a small knock on the door that sounded like it had come from low on the doors frame. The shorter skeleton went to open it as Papyrus was making lunch (Surprise spaghetti) for everyone almost done he wasn’t going to leave his quest for confectionary perfection. There was still banging around the kitchen that was right off the kitchen when Sans opened the door and was hit with an 8 year old missile into his middle and then turned to me and I was already ready for the energetic hyperaware child as she jumped from one hug to the next Sans got out a, “frisk wait!” but I caught them half way midair after they had bounded toward me. I smiled and held them up for a moment looking at the squinting brown haired child that I STILL couldn’t decide if they were a boy or girl but then brought them in for a hug. Sans looked like he was about to have heart attack. I had improved enough to at least withstand a child's exuberant affection.

 

They hugged hard and I hugged them back just as tightly. Frisk pulled back finally it seemed like they’d felt not only my outward appearance but also my soul. Thier head tilted to the side as they seemed to ponder me. Frisk was mute and not deaf but I chose to speak to them in sign back knowing a good bit from working with special needs children when I was a special ed teacher. You have a soul. I nodded.

 

Things are different this TIME. But either way I’m so glad to meet you your hugs are best, next to Sans of course.

 

When they saw my first sentence which would have been odd to others, it seemed to spark understanding in their eyes. They widened just enough for me to catch a thick ring of brown on her mostly dark eyes. Their irises were brown. Their eyes were beautiful but I feel that they hidden them so long from when the demon would take over that it became a bad habit. However she became so squinty I didn’t care. I was just so happy she understood what I meant and she smiled in return knowing that the change wasn’t bad as far as I was concerned. They seemed to approve of whatever they felt. Frisk laughed finally at the last part of my sentence and put up thier own hands. I’m so glad to meet someone else who can sign. It doesn’t happen often in these SITUATIONS. I chuckled and nodded knowingly. They smiled even wider. 

 

Behind them waiting patiently was tori critically watching my interactions with her child. I looked up with and even brighter genuine smile looking at the goat mom. As she moved a now surly Frisk from my lap who wanted to stay and made way for her to have access to me and leaned down and with her long arms and paws wrapped them all the way around my back and pulled me to her almost cradling me. I gasped suddenly feeling suddenly young and just as Sans had seen scared but surprised at the warm arms and the complete mother she exuded. I wanted her suddenly. The part of me so young still hidden in a small corner of my mind, latched on. I returned her hug as tenaciously my dizzy mind would allow. “Hello Julie” she voiced warmly smelling of baking goods and flowers. I could feel it my soul cry to her so strongly that she instinctively pulled me to her and picked me up into her arms fully supporting my frame in her long warm velvety soft arms as if her own soul was calling mine the same way. I felt so small and I turned into her and cried. I felt her start humming and rocking me. 

 

At my sudden break down Sans was standing beside Toriel his almost perma-smile in a loose worried grimace. He try to throw on a smile for the others as they had collected quite an audience of Asgore on the on the other side of Tori, the kid trying to see me from the couch sanding on her tip toes and even Papyrus had his head sticking out of the kitchen watching with a concerned frown. “well as tearble as this looks I know for a fact our friend is ok. she probably just needs a few minutes. you might wanna blame it on the crycusion.” He looks at the former queen of monsters as she rocks from foot to foot still humming low in her chest. “tori we need a minute can you come to my room.” She nods but does not stop her humming and rhythmic walking as she follows Sans. 

 

My crying was muffled by her dress and fir but I let myself just relax into her gentle petting on my head and soft murmuring whisper. They got behind the door of Sans door which he locked and glanced back to the woman now child coming completely undone. “by the rune, tori what happened? it’s like she just broke? Is her soul…”

 

“Fear not my dear friend,” she whispered to the very panicking skeleton. She lowered her arms slightly to let him see me curled up as small as I could make myself crying into the purple dress and the fir beneath but as she leaned down slightly he could at least see that the gasping sobs had quieted to tired whimpers. But my hold on her was tenacious and wasn’t loosening at all. Tori smiled I could feel it. “She’s been through so much Sans. Her soul was crying I think the head injury just made it easier to see. But her soul was in excruciating pain. She needed a mom and you know very well that past is full of children that died in my arms or journeyed on to be another soul for Asgore. So my soul it too has those sorrows easily seen and borne. I felt her soul as you know I have an ability to do and mine missing so many children she jumped at the chance to fill that crack as I could fill hers.” 

 

“tori ive never seen such an instant bonding for a parent and child that aren’t borne of their own magic or biology.”

 

“May hap you have never seen two souls so damaged and wanting as hers and I chose to answer her call. I knew I could ease some of that pain that seemed to just radiate from her soul.” The goat monster kept up her swaying rocking a finally quiet me. It’s like I could listen and hear what everyone was saying but I had a mom now and that in this second was all that mattered. She’d stopped humming just recently and I heard her voice take a steely edge to it. “Sans who did this to her? What happened to this child?” I jumped in her arms hearing her mad tone of voice and whimpered. She just settled me into the crook of one elbow and pet my hair soothingly and put her muzzle right against to my nose and in her soft melodic voice told me “Not for you my child not for you.” I relaxed and snuggled back into her as her paw kept stroking my hair.

 

Sans had his head in his hands as he sat on his bed. I could see him in the corner of my eye and there was a growing part of me that wanted to comfort him. “by the rune tori. one question before I tell you the sorted story. why did I not feel this horrible empty rejected… and so many other things?” He rubbed his sternum under the great pressure of my childish need for someone to take me and love me like a mom.

 

“You could not fulfill this need as a mate Sans. This was a deeply buried need that like I have said was probably exacerbated by her head wound. We can only heal so much without risking doing harm to a humans mind they are so delicate. They are directly tied to the soul.” In a soft tone without it’s promise of the worst and most painful kind of retribution she asked Sans again, “Now please tell me what happened? I can feel the fractures in her soul without even needing to see it.”

 

“If you want to know what happened I think you should start with seeing it. It might explain how easily she called and then trusted and bonded with you, despite the head injury.” The ex-queen of monsters was torn for a moment on whether to even ask or attempt such a thing with this being her first meeting with this human. I could see her warring with herself but my childlike demeanor I just soaked up her love and light as she still swayed side to side. Souls were so private and only seen by close family and soulmates. It probably had occurred to her that he had actually seen her soul and touched it the way lovers/soulmates do also but it was of no consequence where I was sitting right now.

 

Finally Toriel sighed and pet the side of my head. “My child, can I see your soul sweetheart?” I smiled my eyes half lidded it seemed everything was a step removed from me. 

 

“K mama,” I mumbled back as I reached up to pull lightly on one of her ears that had swung down into my face as she spoke to me. I just rubbed lightly between my fingers happy to have something to do. With a pull of her head it flopped back over her shoulder. I pouted and she laughed lightly like bells small chiming bells. I sighed happy.

 

The goat monster smiled at me and went through the very same warnings about my soul that Sans had gone through with me when he had the night before only her words were small and soft. “ok my child, mama will find your soul with my magic can you feel it looking?” I nodded sedately.

 

“Mama warm…safe” 

 

“Yes sweety that is it. Now I found your soul. Can you feel me surround it? “

 

“Mama” I cried all the sudden and both Toriel and Sans jumped at the poignant reaction. Toriel had taken her paw away from my chest scared she’d hurt me. But with the swift disappearance of her magic surrounding my soul the pain came back immediately. I grabbed her paw and pulled it back. My eyes were watering now big fat tears of pain and loss. “PLEASE!” was the only thing I could respond.

 

“Oh my child,” Tori almost cried to as she put her hand against my chest again letting the magic run through my body again. I let out a soft cry of relief. Sans could no longer be an observer.

 

“hi sweetheart,” he uttered tenderly to me moving a piece of hair from my face and ran his phalanges through my hair. I smiled at him and reached out a hand to hold his. He was familiar, safe, and home. Tori was healing, warm, and safe.

 

“ok my child, I will pull out softly and your soul will follow my magic it will feel slightly odd but I will not hurt you.”

 

Sans put a hand on top of Tori’s and let his surround my soul and I closed my eyes sighing again as if this was perfect. “WE won’t hurt you sweetheart. remember yesterday? I had to think hard through the fluff that seemed stuck in my head and then vaguely my memory pulled up Sans pulling my soul free. I nodded. “ok here we go.”

 

Tori nodded and smiled at me. The pull wasn’t even worth mentioning as it glided free. The surroundings colors bled out to mostly black and white. That bright purple cartoonish heart twirled and danced between goat mom and I. Sans’ hand was also cradling it without touching it. It just seemed to listen to him. I smiled at the idea. My soul listened to him. But my smile completely fell when I heard the intake of breath when Toriel’s paw had replaced Sans’ cupping it. I began to get scared again because of her reaction but Sans caught my eyes immediately and ran a hand over my cheek that was tucked against her dress and he gave me smile full of such adoration that it stilled in my panic and I just looked back at him with half lidded eyes just so tired. He stroked my cheek with the backs of his finger bones. “Oh my child…” her voice was choked with emotion which made my eyes start to shift to goat mom and the fear started to rise but sans pulled my chin back to look at his affectionate smile. I sighed again as he kept his ministrations up between caressing my face or my hair. 

 

There was a point there that Sans couldn’t mask Tori’s horror, sorrow and sudden surge of love and protectiveness and my breaths began to become choked up with the feelings slipping through Sans’ filter. But before there could be a full on crying fit again there was a knock at the door. Sans flipped his hand and the door unlocked itself and surprise of surprises the King of monsters bowed his head and entered the room. He put a hand on tori’s shoulder and there he caught a peek of my soul still cupped between Sans and his ex-wife. He wanted to suck in a breath however he decided to be useful and keep the woman/child from another crying panic attack he lightly nudged tori. “Tori please let me have her before…” The short skeleton and Toriel knew it would be best to allow the mother monster to evaluate and get her explanation. For myself I saw the big strong goat dad come in and waves of calm and safety just filled the room. I squeezed my Sans’ hand that wasn’t holding my soul and then turned from Toriel to Asgore and put my arms toward him. He smiled with wet eyes and walked to in front of his ex-queen cradling me in his HUGE arms that dwarfed me eve more than mom’s did “Well hello there little one”. He let his magic surround the empty place were my soul would be to give Tori and Sans enough time to examine the poor soul.

 

Sans gave Asgore a threatening look even if he had saved you from another round of hysteric crying. If his hands hadn’t been full of his soulmate the king would have put them up in supplication and peace. However he just looked down at me and the up over my head which I assumed was Sans. Sans voice sounded mad when he demanded, “where’s paps and frisk??” The tone earned him pitiful whine from me. Sans quickly left Tori holding my soul but pushed a dose of his magic into it and was petting my hair again. I settled in record it seemed I was becoming more stable. Asgore ignored Sans’ tone used to him challenging him with everything that had happened in the underground. 

 

In a gentle tone he told Sans, “Your brother volunteered to take Frisk to the park to “work up an appetite for his amazing spaghetti.” Sans let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding and then ran his fingers threw my hair. “I believe Tori wants answers.” Sans turned his head to her and backs away from me and I can feel his loss and I reach out a bit but his surge of magic in my soul then I let him go. Sans and Asgore seem to share a look over my head that I can’t interpret so I look up at the person holding the whole length of my body in one arm. 

 

His large horns could be scary but that’s now what they look like from this position. They look like they are pointed at just the right angle to get any bad people and it makes me smile. He smiles back not knowing why probably but that’s ok. His large fuzzy fingers are rubbing on the side of my face and he is talking to me funnily. He says something funny and I laugh. I can feel his strength in his arms and when he moves like a just barely controlled coiled spring. But there is nothing around or in the world that could make it go. There is a part of my mind trying to remind me that those paws did something… I just shook my head to clear it and smiled again. “So little one you have a beautiful soul. Purple that would make sense why you are so strong for a young one.” 

 

Sans nods and then looks at Tori tiredly. “When she insisted on soul sharing last night to show me her past because it was so painful to speak of she wanted me there in the thick with her. now I wouldn’t just have done that if I didn’t intend to be her soulmate and you know that tori. i’m just clearing the air before I tell you the rest. no shooting the messenger. the first noticeably large crack on the far right…” I was suddenly looking at my soul as Sans started talking waiting on bated breath for what he was going to say but with a swoosh of the king turned 180 degrees facing the door and lowing his large frame on the bed holding me closely.

 

“Come now little one, there is no reason to watch such things.” He told me this as he picked up a slow rocking motion seeing how tired I was. From in his deep chest I heard that same melody I had from mom start up. I was so tired. I closed my eyes but sleep didn’t come and over goat dad’s shoulder I could still hear what Sans was saying.

 

“Her parents,” there was a gasp. “pictures of her father beating her, her mother in danger, her mother cold toward her. But that isn’t the worst part.” There was a lull in conversation as if they were looking at something.

 

“Sans that isn’t even the most prominent um… feature.”

 

“It gets worse… much worse.” I heard another gasp. The most prominent is what humans called sexual abuse by another family member. That makes up the largest one.” Soft sobbing caught my ear but everything being said right now were removed by dad’s humming and the cotton in my head right now. It was like it was being put away for later for what I didn’t know. 

 

“Sans there are so many hooked to it like branches does that mean that was how many…” mom couldn’t finish she let out another choked cry. I felt dad’s arm tighten just a little bit but why I didn’t know because his calm and humming never wavered. “tell me about the one clear line.” She demanded. There wasn’t another pause.

 

“tori you are not the only one who has lost a child,” was all he said.

 

“But she was only…it had to be his…” a muffled guttural cry. 

 

“The other is her first husband, a man sworn to protect her and the only repeated everything both other men did. How do humans do this to their children?” There was soft actual crying and a soft rustling sound that sounded like bone against fabric.

 

“Sans do you realize that this…it…she should have never been able too..” He nodded. “My poor child!” Her teary eyes must have held an anger that rivaled that of the sun with her fire magic. I could see fire balls were beginning to appear around her.

 

“Yours huh?” Sans asked to make sure. 

“As much as frisk and any other I cared for she will make frisk happy as a sister do you think not?” she said calming. 

 

“No one needs to be an only child.” I could hear the smile in his words. “I guess this means she’s goat a dad to?

 

“I will be that figure which she requires. I saw her soul and understand from your discussion what befell this small one. I think just as frisk she now occupies a space in my heart. You see she fell asleep in my arms as if nothing has ever besmirched these hands. Her trust is a testament to how strong she is. It should have been long extinguished.” I heard Sans sigh.

 

“I guess she has parents for better or worse.”

 

“I feel that once her soul is returned and she is rested enough she’ll awaken more her age and normal self. We will stay till she wakes.” Toriel nods in agreement.

 

“If we leave before she wakes up and makes her piece after her soul reaching out to us and choosing us I fear she might feel rejected which will hurt that precious soul even more. No we’ll stay but she needs to sleep.” Three hands on top of each other I feel being push my soul in lightly against my chest and a boost of three magics finally push me over into deep sleep as I felt my body being given to my bony bondmate.


	9. head over heals

I swear I’d been sleeping more the last two days then I had in the last two years. But thankfully this time when I opened my eyes it looked like it hadn’t been long cuz the sun was still out. Sans shifted next to me to sit up and he looked me over and then deeply into my eyes searching for something. Or someone. My eyes went wide. HOLY SHIT! I’d reverted to little Julie on the king and queen. I groaned and fell back to the pillow and Sans was confused and concerned. “Sweetheart,” he question reaching for me. His finger tips brushed my arm as if he didn’t want to spook me.

 

“AAAAAAAARGGG” I screamed into a pillow I put on my face, “that was soooo embarrassing!!” The deep chuckling made me groan again. He rolled over and pulled me closer to him but the mirth on his face I saw from where I peeked out was starting to sober as he wrapped his arms around me. 

 

“Sweetheart, you scared the shit outta me. i didn’t know you felt that badly about having no parents you wanted to speak of or can’t get back to for whatever they were worth.”

 

I sighed, “Sans, the small clips you saw were just that just very memorable points in time for me but the damage was soooo much more than that. I even struggled being a parent because of all the damage. I can’t brag about my track record with my kids. Oh but to have Tori as a mom?” I smiled wistfully. But a hand on my cheek pulled me to look into Sans’ eye sockets.

 

“They are still here both Torial and Asgore. It appears you soul called to them and wanted parents love so badly that it sent both into parent fits and they basically adopted you on the spot.” I sat up like I was spring boarded into a sitting position.

 

“You mean they… OMG I gotta get down there. I been sleeping when they… Shit!” I fought with the blanket and was clambering over Sans and he let me go and he must have watched me run out of the room because he was laughing again. His laughter followed me down the hall. I ran down the stairs and found both King and ex- queen on the comfy couch. I ran down to between them threw an arm around each of their necks hugging them tightly. They both gave off startled gasps but then melted into my hug and each put an arm around me. They both chuckled.

 

“My child we didn’t expect such a warm and exuberant acceptance to our adoption of you.” She laughed. 

 

“Yes small one, after the out pouring of knowledge of your soul and feelings we assumed you might be reluctant to be with us. However we did not want to take the chance that you would feel rejected if we left.” I nodded to him.

 

I looked at Toriel first. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve desired someone to call me their child who could actually be a decent mother to me and you adopting me? It’s like my barrier came down today!” I reached in for a large hug just from her and she nuzzled me hair. I sighed in pleasure then let go. “And to be accepted by the King too?? Like Frisk that’s like totally like Christmas on top of my birthday. Everything is so wonderful.” I dove into his arms and around his neck and he hugged me gently. His arms could encircle me twice. I pulled back to look at both. “Does this make me Frisks big sister?” They both laughed again. My answer was Frisk diving for my middle. I wasn’t ready for the force she hit me with and suddenly my dizziness hit me full force as my adrenalin seemed to be ebbing. In a deft catch in one arm goat mom caught us and noticed I wasn’t as lively as I just was.

 

“Has your concussion finally caught up to your brain my child?” I nodded. She looked down at Frisk pulling her off me and holding her by her shirt on her other leg. “Now Frisk what did I say about tackling your sister?” The word sister made both of us look at each other and squeal. I hugged her tightly. It was at this time I noticed Sans and Papyrus and they were silently standing there watching me. I pulled back and put my arms out for them. They laughed and Papyrus rushed in followed by a sedate Sans. I hugged them all.

 

However sooner than later all the hugging was over and it felt wrong to have my new parents leave but they did have important duties but promised to come over more often and told the boys to bring you to the house at least once a week if not more times. It would be good for me. I thought Tori…I mean mom was damn right. The hugs goodbye though did leave my heart full because they infused it with magic to warm my soul. 

 

After they left I was still sitting on the couch with Sans. I had my pink blanket wrapped around me again and he was sitting with his feet on the floor and my legs across the couch as I sat in his lap leaning against the arm of the couch with his arm around me to keep me close and steady me. Eventually after cleaning up the kitchen the larger skeleton brought over spaghetti for Sans and I and I almost attacked the plate I was so hungry. I ate two plates full. I asked for a third but Paps refused on the grounds that Sans didn’t think it was a good idea to push your luck with your stomach. I pouted but had nowhere to go since I couldn’t walk on my own without falling on my ass. So Papyrus just joined us on the couch pulling my feet into his lap with a smile and decided to put in a movie. 

 

It was an hour later when the movie was half over and I was already nodding off. My head had dipped several times and Sans was always ready for sleep. “i think it’s time for bed,” he said with a yawn. It was the first time I’d seen his jaw come open since I’d come here and I was captivated for a moment viewing inside his mouth which was as black as inside his eye sockets except for his very white teeth and sharp K9’s. His jaw clicked shut and he looked at me as I was processing this. “what?” he asked but had a smile on his face that was full of knowing. The jerk had done it on purpose. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of my acknowledging. 

 

“Let’s go to bed,” I smiled back at him not questioning anything I just saw. He mumbled something about me being no fun but he picked me up with ease and took me upstairs. He placed me on the bed and excused himself for a few minutes to go read Paps a bedtime story. I listened from Sans but quickly becoming our room. It was something to consider since I was technically married to someone else. But that life was looking like something I’d never get back. I lowered my head my long blond hair covering my face I didn’t want him to see my tears but there was no hiding from him since I let him see my soul. His steps were hurried after he closed his brother’s door. I closed my eyes as I heard the door shut and felt the bed dip and he sidled up next to me his side brushing mine. He didn’t reach for me yet. He was waiting to see if I wanted him. Of course that was a given as my tears turned into outright sobbing. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap wrapping me up in his arms holding the back of my head with a hand.

 

“sweetheart,” he said softly. My crying didn’t subside at all. He sighed into my hair as he pulled my face into his neck where his clavicle was and told me softly, “i’m sorry i’m no him.” I still wept against him. “listen as soon as you gain your bearings and can walk without falling we will work on this problem. we can go to alphys lab and try to get you back to your universe. if anyone can help us it’s her.” But something was bothering me a tickling in the back of my mind something about black…

 

“Sans, I think… I’m having so much trouble remembering…” I put my hands on my head because it was starting to actually hurt. I was wincing obviously trying to bring back something that happened from when I was grabbed from my universe and then slammed into this other body. “G…” Sans grabbed my hands from my head and again was ready with a monster candy at my mouth to take to lessen the pain I was experiencing.

 

“stop it!” he ordered. The tone surprised me and I jumped slightly and it brought me out of my concentration. He slid his fingers into my hair where my temples were where my hands had been pushing. He rubbed softly. “sorry to startle you but I don’t want you to hurt yourself julie.” I sighed into his ministrations. God it felt good he was just so supportive and caring. Where had this skeleton been when I needed saving. Actually in this new world I’d set up he I was probably going to need him to save me. 

 

“Sans…” I told him as I was almost nodding off. “I know bout Gaster…I fell through black…” And after I imparted that knowledge to him I went limp knowing nothing else.

 

It was much later that I woke from a dream about my family riding with my grandmother as we went out to eat and my husband coming to join us after he got off work. It was getting easier to awaken from those dreams without wanting to fall to pieces. My soul hurt but not like the hot coal that burned in my chest the other nights. My melancholy didn’t seem to disturb Sans had turned in his sleep away from me. I took the opportunity to slide to the end of the bed and get to my feet. The familiar dizziness came and then went as I held on to the wall. I reached for the next wall and I felt my way through the room and opened the door as silently as I could and leaned heavily on the wall as I walked toward the stairs. It was a slow trek but I just wanted so badly walk by myself since I had to have smaller skeleton and his brother literally walk me to the bathroom. I made it down 3/4ths the way and then a rather intense dizzy spell hit me and I pitched forward down the last 4 steps. I heard a clatter and door woosh open as I laid on the carpet trying to stay conscious. I’d hit the back of my head because I did a complete summersault. Sans didn’t even take the stairs he just teleported next to me. He was kneeling next to my sprawled form. I had landed on my stomach on top of it knocking the wind out of me. I was a mass of hurt and basically unable to breathe correctly.

 

Sans turned me over carefully pulled me into his arms watching me try to catch my breath but not succeeding. He could tell I was panicking and I was also not completely with it because everything seemed like there was a cotton blanket between me and the world again. I was gasping my hands worked themselves into his shirt and one around one of his ribs through his shirt. I was desperate but didn’t know what to do. “damnit julie breathe!” but it was like I didn’t remember how. He shook me again and then another voice was there too. 

 

“BROTHER SHE IS NOT RESPONDING!” The voice was booming and scared me. I started to tear up.

 

“i know paps, soft voice ok? we don’t want to scare her.” I heard the quiet voice say then, “shit shit,” I was could feel myself recline all the way back to my back and the world was becoming hazy around the edges. “breathe damn it!” I heard before a hand pulled my face to the side and blew air into my lungs forcefully. I fought it as it felt so wrong but my world was going darker and then it didn’t seem important. “shit! don’t you dare leave me julie come on just breathe!” Again I felt air pushed into my lungs. My sight suddenly stopped getting darker. Again another breathe long and hard filled my lungs and after that something clicked and my lungs remembered what to do without me having to think. 

 

“fuck…” I heard then a head was abruptly resting on mine forehead and my eyes finally focused on the two eye sockets leaking blue tears. My hand automatically went to his face and wiped a tear away. He had pulled me into his arms and was looking into my eyes. “sweetheart?” he asked wondering if I’d finally cleared my head enough to know what was going on. 

 

“Sans, why are you crying?” That seemed to have done it and he pulled me to him crushing me to his ribs. He was shaking and I felt wetness seep into my borrowed ‘bad to the bone’ shirt that came down to almost my knees so I wore it as a nightgown. 

 

“SANS SHE KNOWS US AGAIN!” I smiled at the taller skelebro.

 

“fuck julie why did you leave the room??”

 

“I just…I just wanted to be able to move and take care of myself again. I’ve never ever had to have so much…”

 

“it’s called care sweetheart, and you’ll be having a little more of it since you hit your head again.” I groaned and then started crying hotly.

 

“DAMNIT! I JUST!!! AAAAAAAAARHGH,” I kicked my feet like a child but I was pissed at myself for making my head worse and scaring Sans so bad. “FUCK!” I just wrapped my arms around him tightly as he was holding me. His tears seemed to have stopped. “Shit I’m sorry Sans. I just wanted to clear my head down here watch some TV and NOT wake you up.” I sighed defeated. 

 

“julie you fell so hard and you wouldn’t breathe! I had to breathe for you three times before you finally took deep enough breaths to stop from going unconscious!” I again sighed and hugged him tightly again.

 

“I can only say I’m sorry Sans,”

 

“and that you will NEVER do this again!” I nodded. “no” his voice was stern more than I’d heard it ever before. “say it! promise me.”

 

“Sans, I promise that I won’t go walking until I can do so on my own without needing someone else because of my dizziness. I’ll even let you tell me when you think I’m well enough to do so. Just as long as you don’t hate me!” I was looking directly into his eye lights they were so close.

 

“sweetheart I could never hate you. You know I love you I told you so. By Asgore I have a piece of your soul!” 

 

“OK ok I get it” I sighed again for the millionth time. “Sans?”

 

“what is it?”

 

“Can we please go back to bed? My head hurts.” The first semblance of a smile graces his face finally. He just pushes his arm under my knees and under my armpits as he again picks me up without much effort and ascends the stairs for the second time that night only slower and gentler. He knows if he jostles you with your head against his chest he’s going to hurt you. So Sans reassures Papyrus that you are ok and that he can go to bed and you don’t need guarding because you promised not to do anything stupid again. With a nod the other skelebro went back to sleep and so did I and Sans. He set me down very slowly as I was almost boneless in his arms. I went totally limp when he went to set me down because it hurt to move anything. He managed to settle me with no pain at all and again he managed to produce a candy that I didn’t even think twice about when he pushed it passed my lips softly and the tip of his fingers were caught in the motion by my lips. There was a soft sigh that a married woman would know without even thinking about it. But when I mirrored it I opened my eyes to look up at Sans I was beat red and he was almost glowing bright blue. Our eyes met for a split second and then we both looked away. But we both weren’t put off by the accidental intimate moment enough to not snuggle tightly together after the close call. 

 

“now you stay put,” Sans pulled you to him he was on his side his arm under my neck and his body half on me wrapped around me with one arm and one leg. I must have really scared him for him to be this forward. All in all I didn’t mind though. He was so damn perfect. In a way he reminded me of my husband only he had so much more outpouring of emotion than my very unemotional husband who was my rock. His equilibrium saved me so many times due to my trauma. But now Sans’ tendency to show how he is feeling in real and heartfelt ways with me at least. And right here and now it seems his overflowing protectiveness, love, and need to take care of me is just what I need now.


	10. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow here is a masterpiece chapter for all the sinners like me. HOly crap this is a long chapter. Enjoy. and thanks to Haileyice7 and all my kudos. it makes me want to write. maybe even something this long next time. It was fun to right this one

It was early in the morning when no one was out and most everyone was in bed, when I heard the distressed sounds of Sans next to me. Fighting the dizziness, I sat up against the headboard and pulled him into my arms and lap. I started rubbing his skull in soothing strokes calling to him. I wasn’t afraid of the magic building in the room, even though it was oppressive. I really had to work to breathe normally. I could see the blue magic under his bones in his eye. “Sans,” I called gently. “Come on Sans! Wake up!” I shook him a little. It was then he sprang up into a sitting position turning to look at me his hand glowing blue. 

 

He pulled his hand up over his head and yelled at me, “What are you doing dad ?!” I braved his anger and magic to put my hands gently on his the sides of his smile that looked afraid but angry and calculating. I never thought I’d see him looking at me like that, that horrible face that had been aimed at apparently his dad. It must have been because I had brought up Gaster the night before fading off into sleep accidently. I felt it necessary to tell him because I didn’t want to forget which people tend to do with memories of him. Damn what did I do…

 

I wanted to pull away and shrink back from his gaze however, I called to him telling him sternly as I could without shaking, “Look at me!” but my voice was breathy. His eyes snapped up to my face and all the sudden the magic in his eye was gone the blue glow his hand emitted went out like a candle and the room fell into darkness accept for the soft shine of his eye lights focused solely on my face. I moved my hands down to his arms as I felt him sag and he just let his weight shift against me.

 

He then pulled me close in a tight hug with a soft sob. God I felt like just taking him and wishing there was some way to take this monster’s pain away from him. He suffered so much. However I was doing the only thing I could by holding him tightly. His head was on my chest probably listening to my heart beat. I caught him doing that before but I didn’t say anything. It seemed to comfort him. So I held on to him tightly too and now that the heavy atmosphere was gone and I could breathe I started to sing to him the same song I had the other night. My singing relaxed his hold on me so it was not so desperate. But from his next words, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I could tell his soul was still brokenhearted and grief-stricken over almost hurting me. I sighed and gave him a little squeeze.

 

“Sans, there is no reason to be sorry. We’ve already talked about this. If it does happen where you don’t recognize me in time and your magic does hurt me, I’m not scared. I’m not scared of you. You’re ok. We’re ok. You’re haunted by so many things. I don’t expect a smooth transition with you. My baggage is just as bad and you take it all with no problem. I WILL do the same for you. I’m just sorry for bringing him up your dad before my stupid concussion drug me down to sleep!” And with that he started crying. I didn’t know exactly why but I could imagine. He cried for a few minutes and then got ahold of himself. 

 

“Sweetheart, you are amazing. I love you. Thank you.” That was all he said but it spoke volumes in its simplicity. “You don’t have to feel guilty mentioning him. I have nightmares without him being mentioned. But I know why you told me.” I didn’t need any more fancy words or declarations of love and it wasn’t the first time my heart fluttered when he said that. But damn it I was married! I let out a sigh that he ignored thankfully but I did pull him closer just a little. His arms were wrapped around my midsection and I started singing again. He was back to sleep in minutes. I slumped back down into the bed and snuggled against him to keep my own good dreams and bad away. The good ones hurt the most.

 

It was much later when we got up probably around 9 or 10. It didn’t matter to me I couldn’t go anywhere or do anything myself anyhow. So as he woke I got up too. He brought me clothing that was fresh and clean for me to put on. He left me alone to get dressed I sat on the bed and dressed myself and it had been difficult with the vertigo even laying down flat and putting clothes on exhausted me and brought on about of dizziness that made me wanna puke. I finally called him to come back when I was done. He gave me a concerned look but didn’t say anything. Then he carried me bridal style done stairs to the couch cradling me in his lap like usual. There were pancakes for breakfast and I was really hungry. I ate with vigor and as soon as we were done we discussed what we were doing today.

 

“SO, YOUR MOM QUEEN TORIEL HAS ASKED US TO GO TO HER HOUSE FOR DINNER TONIGHT. SHE HAS INVITED ALPHYS AND UNDYNE SO YOU CAN MEET THEM. SHE WANTED TO BE THERE WHEN YOU MET UNDYNE BECAUSE SHE THINKS IT WILL BE SAFER.” Papyrus informed me of this with his normal enthusiasm loud and boisterous. I smiled up at him from Sans lap.

 

“That sounds great Pap. I think mom is a smart lady. She is probably right considering I’m still dizzy even sitting here.”

 

“you are?” Sans brow bones scrunched down in a worried line. “even just sitting here with me?” He then put his arms around me and pulled me closer where my head was resting on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and it subsided a little.

 

“Ya after my tumble the vertigo came back again even sitting. It’s not bad just barely noticeable but irritating nun the less. But when I rest my head on you it stops.” I took a breath and let it out in relief not thinking about resting my head on him. He jostled me for a minute and then pulled a round red candy out of his pocket and used his arms that surrounded me to pull me closer so he could unwrap it with his phalanges. He did it quickly and offered it to me putting it to my lips. The intimate gesture had been happening since I arrived and I blushed slightly and took it. He let his fingers linger on it just a small bit too long so my lips brushed them. I smiled a little and he had a just barely noticeable blue tint to his face. I returned the gesture with a hand on his face and my thumb stroked his cheek bone next to his smile. His arms just pulled me to him like he would never see me again but that fear was founded in resets passed so I gripped his shirt and his arm just as tightly. It felt so safe.

 

“im glad it stops when your head is here. i will have to hold you then when we head to and at toriel’s house.” I slapped him playfully and made a face at him since he was poking fun at my predicament. 

 

“I don’t think she’ll mind. What time do we go over there?”

 

“OH, WE SHOULD GO OVER THERE IN ABOUT 2 HOURS SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU BEFORE ALL THE INTRODUCTIONS TO SEE HOW YOU ARE. I TOLD HER ABOUT YOUR FALL WHEN SHE CALLED THIS MORNING AND SHE TOLD ME TO LET YOU TWO SLEEP BECAUSE OF IT. BUT WE SHOULD START GETTING READY.” Papyrus was pumped to go to mom’s house. I knew he’d be excited to see Undyne and Alphys. But excited seemed to be his default setting. “WELL I’M GOING TO GO SHOWER IN OUR SHOWER I KNOW YOUR ROOM HAS A BATHROOM SANS. YOU CAN HELP OUR HUMAN GET READY!” And with that he bounded up the stairs to his room and got his clothes to wear and I heard the door in the hall slam.

 

I sighed, “I’m gonna need a lot of help to get a bath and get ready. I have a feeling we are going to have to see more than I planned on showing you for a long time. But I can’t do it without you and I don’t mind really. Do you?” 

 

He was blushing, “i think i can manage. you sure? i can help you without getting bare boned in the shower…” He started but I shook my head against him slowly almost like a nuzzle to him.

 

I rolled my eyes at his pun. “Just… Let’s just do this the safe way. I need to have you in there with me. I don’t think I can even lay in there by myself any way.” He sighed to letting the matter go and I figured he was assuming there was nothing that could be done about the new intimate situation we had to navigate due to my head injury. Thanks to the candy it wasn’t hurting now just the damn dizziness. I felt Sans start to sit up straight and then ease himself off the couch slowly as not to make my vertigo worse. Then my big boned skeleton stood up lifting me in his bony arms tilting me against him and got to gently moved to his full height and walked up the stairs into our room and set me against the bed post. 

 

“i think from now on if you don’t mind i can help you put on clothing too. this morning you looked like you had run a marathon with undyne.” I laughed. “it might be breast if I help you in your clothes rather than half assing it.

 

“Is that all guys can think of is tits and ass?” I asked off handedly. He then blushed. 

 

“ok i’m going to help you while i undress you with my eyes well and my hands too,” he chuckled. He leaned me forward from the headboard and onto his shoulder and my arms automatically went around his neck and back. He pulled up the shirt I was in up over my head and then lay me back against the bed and pulled it off my arms. I put my arms over my breasts trying to hide. He didn’t pull me arms away letting me get used to this in my own time. “ready to do the bottoms?” he smiled still blushing somewhat but fighting through the embarrassment. He then helped me scoot down flat onto the mattress. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of the borrowed shorts and my underwear. He looked at me for permission and I nodded. He slid them down not hurriedly but not slowly either. He definitely was not ogling me just doing what I needed. My first instinct was to pull myself into a fetal position covering myself as much as I could.

 

After I pulled myself almost into a ball I felt the sheet come up over me and he sat on the floor on his knees and reached out for my hand. His thumb made comforting circles around the back of my hand until I had stopped trying so desperately to hide. “it’s ok sweetheart. you’re ok i’m ok. i won’t do anyting you don’t want me to,” I uncurled a little to look at him. He moved a hand to the side of my face and looked into my eyes, “do you trust me?” Now that was a loaded question with my baggage but for some reason I never felt any fear with him. I nodded after a few seconds. “ok now i’m going to pull the sheet down. there is no need to be em-bare-assed.” 

 

“OH MY GOD!” I covered my face with both hands, “oh boo!” and I shoved him of me and the bed and he landed on his pelvic bone since he didn’t have an ass. He laughed like it was worth it to him. But at the same time I was thankful for his tension breaking pun. I couldn’t help but laugh too in relief. He pulled his shirt off suddenly. My eyes flew open wide as I had never seen him without a shirt. He kept his hands on his waist band but decided after looking at me kneeling again before taking them off. 

 

“is this ok? remember i’m just a skeleton unless I magically make them there is nothing from the waist down but my pelvic bone and legs.” I blushed deep scarlet at this. It seemed so private. His face was blue also deeper this time. I nodded to him again. “i’m sure you may have ass-umed that I had something else but you know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass-out of-u and me.” I laughed again he pushed his shorts down to the floor without any more stalling. The blue got so blue I thought he’d stay that way. I averted my eyes in respect to him but even though he was shy he said quietly, “it’s ok to look. I will see you too. we are gonna have to get used to this.” 

 

And with that he pulled down the sheet and wrapped an arm around my back and under my knees. He languidly pulled himself upright and waited for me to put my arms around him and my head on his shoulder. Then turning unhurriedly he walked toward the bathroom and then into the door and with a flick of a finger it opened and he went in and closed the door the same way with it clicking shut and locking. He sat on the toilet with the lid down and flicked a finger again and the large tub began to fill with warm water. It looked so inviting. It took a few minutes and we sat there both with nothing on quietly just adjusting to the fact that we would be seeing each other while he was taking care of me. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence more like just quiet thought I felt his hand on my thighs now rub slightly along my leg and his other hand on my side it would be near my breast but he didn’t seem to be thinking about going any further or touching me he just naturally reassured me. With one hand still around his neck I rubbed a thumb over his cheek bone once and he looked down at me his eye lights sweeping my form and then holding my gaze. I put a hand on his sternum and rubbed it slightly. I wanted to console him too that I thought he was not ugly or scary I think he was doing the same thing.

 

“the internet has a lot of examples of the human form. but I want you to know you are beautiful because it’s you and your body houses your soul. i never though anything i’ve seen was anything special until today.” He smiled at me still blue but obviously working through the uneasiness to reassure me. I wanted to return the favor.

 

“You are so different than anything I have ever seen especially coming from a place that will never have monsters or magic. But I love your bones from you skull to your metatarsals. As silly as it sounds with my background in abuse it is oddly comforting. And your right your body too is handsome because it houses Sans’s soul.” A true smile split across his face and it reached his eye lights. He looked like he was glowing at the praise. He pulled me tightly to him planting my butt on his lap and wrapping his arms around my torso.

 

“thank you sweetheart.” It was then too I heard a squeak behind me as the nobs turned off filling the tub and he readjusted me in his arms and carried me over the lip of the tub and put my feet in the tub helping me stand my body was pressed up along his body and I looked up into his eyes my heart doing a little flip again that I buried in my subconscious because I was married damnit! But he just turned me around carefully and slowly eased both of us into the bath. 

 

It smelled of lilacs and lavender. I smiled as I was settled on his bony lap his leg bones to the side of mine. I couldn’t help but run my hands across them in the water. I heard him sigh softly and then the shower head that was on a long hose magically lifted in to his hands. He let the warm water turn on and then run down the front of me and he wet my shoulders and hair. I sighed also letting the warmth flow over my body and head melting into Sans like I was boneless. I’d have to use that one later. But I leaned against him with all my weight behind it and he let the shower head sit in the water as he wrapped his arms around me just under my breasts. The hold he had on me was even more intimate than just sitting here and it made me miss my husband but also just the closeness of someone who loves me that way. I put my arms on top of his and continued to soak in the bubbles.

 

Sans waited about 5 minutes just enjoying the prolonged hug probably and then sprayed my hair down again. After which he massaged rose scented shampoo into my hair and scalp. It was glorious and soothing. He then rinsed it and rubbed in the conditioner like an expert it made me a puddle in his hand and I am pretty sure the skeleton behind me put a little magic behind it probably trying to heal me a bit more. At this point I probably would have followed him anywhere or done anything he asked under those ministrations. I was enjoying it immensely and Sans knew it because of the little happy sighs and small moans once in a while he elicited from me. He then used his magic to drain the tub. “i gotta wash you up now. so i will wash you as much as i can while we sit here with the water running and then i’ll stand up with you and wash the rest ok?” I nodded. I knew he was going to have to wash certain places because I was useless once I sat up. 

 

So with my hair done he used a rose scented body wash to wash me with. Sans had put some in his hands and it somehow didn’t fall out and he soaped my shoulders and neck up with great care. He stayed above my breast for another moment and then proceeded to wash them tenderly from behind me. The wash made me very aware of my situation suddenly but I didn’t pull away oh no, I wanted to just lean into it. So he continued on down my body after his bony hands soaped my front slightly longer than he could have taken but I was expecting it. I mean he is male but he was trying so hard not to make me uncomfortable. His touch slid down around my belly and then to my back finishing the washing of my upper body. With a flick of his wrist the shower head was spraying my chest and followed his hand bones as they rubbed the body wash off me starting at my neck and then moving down again over my breasts and this time he did stay and squeezed them. I had no complaints. I think this emboldened him as he finished my belly and back to reach farther than he had before. The water followed down toward my nethers and let his phalanges brush the top of my velvet folds. I was honestly a little ready for him if we… But he didn’t go inside them instead he only let his hand rub down over the top of me and let the soap make his motions smooth and gentle. Only two strokes of his fingers and then he moved to my hips and actually was massaging my muscles there. He couldn’t get to my bottom yet not till we stood up. “ok, sweetheart, we are gonna stand up now. hold on to me tight so you don’t lose your balance i know you’ll be dizzy but trust me to keep you safe.” I nodded again.

 

“Sans,” my call to him was breathy and slow. I felt a small growl go straight thru me conducted across my bones from his chest. I shivered but he turned me around in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck securely as if he knew I was having trouble holding myself together and held my hands with one of his behind his head and wrapped another around my waist securely and stood up smoothly as if I weighed nothing. The transition did make me suddenly dizzy and nauseous and I grabbed him tightly pushing my naked frame against his by holding him tightly around his neck shoving my face between his chin and clavicle. His other arm flew around me and kept me tight against his bones and then raised up one arm to cup the back my head tenderly as I whimpered a little.

 

“sokay, sweetheart. you ok?” I nodded hesitantly and he held me just a tad tighter at my reluctance. “s’matter?”

 

“UGH…” I made a sickening noise and then was able to tell him, “nauseous, dizzy.” His hand that had cupped my head started to rub my back about midway and I felt a warmth spread through my abdomen and the sick feeling subsided. I relaxed against him slightly but didn’t move away from him. We stood there in the shower like that for a few minutes just seemingly reveling in the new intimacy. I hated myself some and felt guilty about my husband at home but also was horribly falling for this skeleton I’d seen in hundreds of stories rescue and get the girl and be good to them or at least as good as he could be. But nothing could have prepared me for meeting him and having him dote over me and care for me so lovingly. 

 

“its ok” he whispered as the negative feelings crossed my soul bond. He was probably feeling my guilt. “i know i’m not him but i can make you happy julie. i’ll take good care of you. i don’t think there is truly any way to get you back to your universe. you know i only can sense and influence the timelines that were based of the original timeline probably started by ch… the demon.” I hugged him tighter but didn’t cry yet. I was too worked up to cry now. Since I was holding him so securely he let his thumbs work slowly down my spine as Sans felt every vertebrae and then moved over my bottom and behind me put body wash on his hands and caressed my hips and butt. I let out a soft sigh into his neck. He concentrated there for only a minute and then leaned down a little to get the tops of my thighs and the space between. Before I knew anything was different the water was on me again rinsing my back and bottom off as he held me there using only one bony hand to help remove the soap. “now i am going to sit you against the tub while i wash your legs ok?” I let my knees go soft as he lowered me down turning to face me against him to lean back on the porcelain. Sans was on his knees in front of me between my legs only focusing on my lower legs and feet. He washed each one with the same diligence he had my entire body and then rinsed me off too.

 

“sweetheart, I gotta get washed too so if i stand with my feet at your hips you won’t slide down ok?” Sans just let me sit there in my dazed state over thinking this whole situation. My body was yelling at me to just let him love me and there was a shrinking smaller part that held me back thinking of my family. I can’t lie I was aroused now VERY aroused and I think he knew it and smelled too. I saw Sans then grab a different color body wash bottle and washed him as he quickly went over the outside of his rib cage spine pelvic bone and legs and arms. He even washed his skull which made me giggle. He gave me a sassy look but smiled feeling an easing in my soul. He knew I was coming to a decision about us. He rinsed off quickly and sprayed me off too to make sure I was good and clean. The water was finally off and he knelt back down between my legs looking over my form with just the dripping water in the back ground made me actually blush. He couldn’t help but look at me fully now since I was spread under him. I could tell he was holding back as well as he could but his magic had other ideas as his body formed a male’s parts as my skeleton suddenly fell to both knees in front of me. Sans covered his face in almost defeat. “stars! i’m sorry…” but I couldn’t bare to see him break like that especially it the situation was so intimate and loving I couldn’t say I didn’t think about it and want it from him and that’s when I reached to him and pulled his ulna toward me and he leaned forward his hands on either side of my shoulders where I was leaning against the tub. “sweetheart?”

 

“Sans, I’m so lost and scared… I want to go home and be with them again but your love is almost more than I can bare please. I think… I think I need you. My soul needs you. We can… You can…” I couldn’t say the words. But he got my meaning and let out a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me to his body and my arms wrapped around his vertebrae instinctively. The transition from sitting to standing would have made me death grip him again if he hadn’t been pushing magic into my stomach area before he carried me to my up pulling on my naked hips. My legs wrapped around his pelvis and his member slid between my folds and it felt wondrous. As our bodies fit together Sans took me into the other room both of us dripping wet but we were to gone by now to care. I have a feeling if I didn’t have a head injury he would have let us fall to the bed but he knelt on the end of the bed and laid me on the comforter my hair falling behind me and he still between my legs but holding himself up above my body with his arms. The looks he gave me was of pure adoration and I couldn’t hold back anymore. I couldn’t live on the slim chance I’d go back to my universe or time line or whatever. He was here and wonderful and he knew all my demons and baggage and he wanted just me and I was ready to love him back in this timeline, in this life. “Sans let me complete the soul bond please! I need to feel you in my soul.” 

 

In response he drew his knees up onto the bed with our pelvis joined and looking at me bent over my torso. He withdrew his soul from his chest and it was white like all monster souls but it had a blue aura round it like the color of his magic it also sparked with golden light his two traits of patience and justice showing themselves through his soul though the white upside heart didn’t have a color of its own. He held it in his hands between us and I got the first look at a monster soul but not just anyone’s but Sans’s. It was cracked in so many places that it looked like it was full of small cracks all the way to the edges as if kept together by some magical glue. There was also a large gash across his soul filled in with more white but it was noticeable. That had to be where ch… the demon had slashed him across his chest. 

 

My eyes began to tear up as I stretched out my hands toward the floating heart. He caught my hands half way to his soul and cupped his bones around my flesh and pulled my hands closer to it. I looked between his eye lights and his soul. “Oh Sans. It’s so beautiful. I’m so sorry, love.” I let the term of endearment slip. But when his eye lights flashed at me the brightest I’d ever seen them he gave me a brilliant smile and pulled my hands the rest of the way and laid my hands against the sides of his soul. Everything went white suddenly and I was watching a movie that seemed to be his life. He had been Gaster’s kid after all cut from his body in his hands through his eyes I saw him be cared for by the doctor very clinically but resonded to him and what he needed. He had created Sans as a lab rat at first but I ran to the next scene where Sans’s soul was out and the doctor had worked with the souls of fallen monsters and had learned just how much determination a monster soul could take. So he let his machine pierce Sans’s soul and push the determination into it. He screamed and it echoed through the chamber and although he tried to Gaster couldn’t keep his feelings to himself and he ran to Sans picking him up as he sobbed. He kept apologizing over and over and vowed to never do anything to hurt him again. And he stood by his word creating Papyrus next and trying to develop him into a human killer but Paps’s demeanor could never be warped into a ruthless killer. And so Gaster was the only parent of two children he had made and was good for a time but as Gaster was want to do he got distracted by his work more and more. Then the resets started once he was grown so many timelines so many times seeing the stars and sun to get drug back down. The blood and bones were the worst to watch but everything was moving so fast I couldn’t get everything in one go. I let go and opened my eyes almost violently and by his hands cupping mine I turned them around and yanked him down to my face kissing him hard.

 

But soon my own soul wanted to him too and I could feel it almost knocking against my ribs. Sans could feel my soul call and he kiss me back with a nuzzle of his teeth and then pulled my soul out and I sighed softly. Our souls were so close but not touching yet. “sweetheart, when they touch you’ll be able to feel my feelings, hear my thoughts and I will be able to hear yours. the bond is almost complete. be my mate?”

 

“Anything Sans my God I can’t take it anymore! I love you! I’ve fallen for you too! Just YES please…” he knew what I begged for and his mouth crashed to mine his jaw open for once and he let his tongue enter my mouth and I let it as I joined mine to his and they slid across each other not dueling for control but content to let each other coexist in the same space and explore. His member was so close to me I was so ready but he wanted to make sure. I felt a hand stroke down my body and then between our bodies and he slipped two digits into me and I moaned into the kiss. He swallowed up my noise into his mouth and then leaned back slightly looking into my eyes.

 

“stars! I love you…” His brow bones came down in concern as he pushed his fingers into me and he felt how ready my body was but how tight I seemed for a married woman he didn’t want to hurt me. “sweetheart?” I could see the question in his eye lights.

 

“Sans this is a new body. I… This body has never had anyone before…” His eye sockets widened and he kept trying to stretch me with a third finger to accept his girth and length. But with this news he knew he was gonna hurt me a little at least.

 

“sweetheart are you sure…” I just nodded slowly. Positioned at my entrance he pushed in slowly till he could feel the resistance within me just passed my muscles. I grimaced and his hand caressed my cheek. “i’ll be quick,” and he pulled his hips back but not out completely and once again crashed his mouth and tongue into my mouth as he surged forward through the barrier inside me deflowering this body’s womanhood. I cried out into his mouth and he took the surprised and pained loud whimper almost into himself and stilled the second he was sheathed to the hilt inside me. With one hand held the back of my head and moved it to the crook of his neck and pushed his other hand toward my lower back pulling my hips up some to be more comfortable with the entry. I sighed in relief but still let my tears fall back to my pillow and I let out a few soft sobs but mostly remained quiet. “i know baby i know. i’m sorry so sorry sweetheart. i didn’t want to hurt you damnit!” he sighed forcefully in frustration. “just lay still for a minute i promise ill make it up to you…” I nodded again at his declaration and my tears subsided for now and he pulled away from me enough to see my eyes. Sans seemed to ask my permission to start moving again and whatever he was looking for he saw and he moved carefully once and as he reentered I let out a low moan. He let his forehead fall to mine and sighed against me in relief. “thank the stars. is it good for you now sweetheart?” 

 

“Ya I’m ok love.” His eye lights did that brightening flash again and I smiled. He looked like his life was just made complete and he started to move inside me slowly at first and I closed my eyes and moaned softly as the friction made the nerves inside me and a sensitive nub start to send a curling warmth straight to my lower belly. I was so ready for him that his thrust had started to become faster. Sans seemed to have a plan as he knelt under my legs and pushed my body to meet his from behind with his hand. It felt comfortable and I appreciated his thoughtfulness. Or I would if I could have thought that far. But now his face was blue and mine I was sure was blushing red with desire. Our souls were between us so close and then he sent his toward mine as he continue to move inside me and our souls met in the middle basically melding into each other like they were made of jelly and stayed connected for the rest of the love making. And as they joined I cried out at the influx of his feelings I felt him inside me and being inside at the same time and the echo from him as he felt both just made our release build quicker and multiplied it by 10 fold. I could feel the love he had for me like a vast ocean warm and deep it went on forever and I returned his feelings finally with my own warm blanket of my love for him. 

 

Sans at this point was growling low in his chest and the reverberations went through me and I melted a little more beneath him. His pace was frantic now and there were no more coherent thoughts as we reached our peak and fell over the edge together calling the others name. All I knew for a few minutes was the quiet sound of my euphoria of being loved and being warm. Above me Sans was breathing heavily and resting on his forearms over me. I put my hand on his cheek bone my eyes finding his eye lights that were dull and blurry with afterglow. He was smiling at me tenderly and kissed me softly and then rolled onto his side his member disappearing but his finishing left a blue trace inside me. But as we lay there it seemed insignificant in the face of our love making. 

 

Our souls separated but they were forever changed. Mine had three stripes down the middle now of a sold blue white and yellow which were permanent magic in my soul and the wipe strip of love that all monsters were made of. Sans’s was striped with a dark purple and a red signifying my determination and perseverance. He forever had some of my determination and perseverance within him. So as our souls went back into our chests and disappeared I could feel a strong echo of his feelings and thoughts that made me turn in my haze and grip him tightly to me. He rolled on to his side and pulled me to him knowing how it would feel since it was a monster bonding but he was sure it was very different for a human to experience. That’s when I just fell apart. The guilt, the love, the FEELINGS were too much and my damn broke and I was sobbing into his shoulder and clavicle. He seemed to understand this from the connection that I was so overwhelmed. He took me and him and rolled onto his back rubbing my back with one hand and the other moving through my hair. It happened that I was just so tired too with all the activity that I couldn’t stop crying or get a hold on my racing thoughts and overfilled soul. 

 

“its ok lover, its ok sweetheart. come on its time to sleep. ssssshhhhhhh.” It was then I felt a soft warmth run through my mind numbing all the other thoughts, feelings and soul. It was just a push of that warm deep sea that was Sans’s love that was intensified by his ability now to call on his magic within my soul. My eyes shut without me thinking about it and the rest of my body just fell limp and I knew nothing else.


	11. Dinner at Moms

I woke up groggily. The sun in the room told me that it couldn’t have been that long since Sans and I fell asleep maybe an hour had gone by. I rubbed Sans arm that was over my abdomen his form only covered by his shorts and short sleeve shirt. The rubbing seemed to bring him a little closer to waking but not quite. I readjusted my body facing him and leaned into him kissing his teeth. This got one lazy eye open with a hazy looking eye light. “hey” he said voice rough from sleep. The rumble through my body made me shiver. He caught the movement unfortunately I realized because he let out a low almost inaudible growl that reverberated inside my bones and I moved closer to him. He gave me a self-satisfied grin that I didn’t know how to take. No one had ever looked at me like that, I wanted to anyway. My face must have given him a strange look because his grin turned into a grimace. “hey what’s wrong?”

 

My eyes moved downward and my head fell under his chin “nothin”. He hooked a finger under my chin and pulled my eyes up to his.

 

“what’s wrong?” It wasn’t a real question. He knew I was hiding something I could tell in his concerned voice.

 

“Another person once looked at me like that, but it was because he’d got me to finish but, he was…” Sans seem to catch on.

 

“its ok, you don’t have to continue I know what you mean,” he pulled me to him. “when i smile at you when you react to me i just can’t believe you’re here and i can make you feel that.” His explanation left me blushing but I finally smiled back.

 

“If you do smile again at me I think that I might be ok. I can’t promise though. It takes time to...” He just nodded.

 

“just let me know k? you don’t have to hide. speaking of hiding we need to stop holing up in here and get dressed.” 

 

I nodded, “It’s been at least an hour.”

 

He was sitting up and grabbing his phone. “exactly one hour and 12 minutes. we gotta get up sweetheart.” I groaned. “well if your gonna bed about it then i might just leave you here.” I groaned again not at getting up this time but at his pun.

 

“You bedter stop or I won’t.” He laughed and rolled off the bed to his right to grab his coat hanging on a treadmill against the wall. He also put on socks and his customary house slippers before turning to me. He then went to the closet to get me a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and then a bra and underwear from the dresser. He had since I started needing him so much cleared out the top drawer for my stuff. 

 

He walked up to me with everything on his arm and I was limp in the bed still. “k sweetheart, I’m gonna put your bottoms on first then you can lean against me to pull your shirt down and adjust your bra.” I nodded. So he knelt on the bed and with the help of me raising my hips it was an easy feat. He then put my bra across my body with arms in and pushed my shirt on my arms and over my head. “now here’s the hard part. you ready?” I sighed but put my arms up to him. Bending down to have my arms rap around him he dug his hands and arms under me and put one hand under my head cradling it and pushing it into his shoulder and in one smooth motion he pulled me up hanging on to his shoulders and upper vertebrae like I might fly up if I let go. He held me just as tightly knowing my vertigo was bad. I must have whimpered slightly because he hushed me and reassured me it would be ok. When my head was laid against my arms he buckled my bra and pulled down my shirt in mere seconds leaving me reeling for about 10 seconds but then his strong hands cradled my head again and with the same smooth move laid me back on the bed and my arms slid off of him.

 

“Ugh,” I grimaced at him and his right hand cleared my bangs out of my face and stroked my hair and the side of my head.

 

“its ok sweetheart, it’ll get better soon.” That was when there was a loud knock on the door.

 

“OK YOU TWO I KNOW YOU FELL ASLEEP. GET UP YOU LAZYBONES BROTHER AND BRING OUR HUMAN DOWN STAIRS SO WE CAN GET EVERYTHING READY TO GO.” It wasn’t 30 minutes after that that we were in the car on the way to Mom’s and Dad’s house. Sans sat in the back with me so he could cradle me to him during the ride. He was so attentive that I didn’t have to ask for anything. It must have been the soul merge. My heart gave a hard lurch toward my breast bone thinking about what we did now that we were dressed with clear heads. I was feeling guilty about it knowing I was married. Sans just sighed and began to rub between my breasts reminding me he was there and not anyone else. I sighed out with him letting go the guilt that was no good to either of our souls. We arrived just as I was releasing my breath. “ WELL HERE WE ARE KING ASGORE AND QUEEN TORIELS HOUSE WITH MY TINY HUMAN BEST FRIEND!” Sans and I both laughed.

 

“ok bro i’ll get my girl why don’t you go get the door and tell everyone we are here?”

 

“THAT IS A VERY GOOD IDEA BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A GOOD FRIEND TO OUR HUMAN AND WANT TO LET FRISK AND THE KING AND QUEEN KNOW WE HAVE ARRIVED!” 

 

“Thanks Papy” I said to him as he strode off his read scarf fluttering behind him. I got a NEY from him and then heard his voice announcing our arrival. Sans came to my side of the car and pulled me close carefully putting my head on his shoulder and lifting me. The transition was smooth and I kissed his jaw in thanks. He nuzzled the top of my head.

 

As we went into the door Toriel was there to greet us already. I put my arms up instantly toward her from Sans embrace and she pulled me up into her strong arms letting me head lie on her shoulder as I had been doing with the smaller bone brother. “My Child!” she almost sang happily. “Papyrus told me of your fall and how your head might have worsened again! You were being very careless!” Her tone was firm but her soft stroking of my hair and head belied her stern tone.

 

“Sorry mom.”

 

“It is ok My child. We were merely worried for you.” I nodded against her a little and she shifted me onto her hip cradling my body against her. It was then that Frisk ran in the room having greeted Paps. She jumped into Sans arms for a moment and he held the small child and hugged them and then they were bounding toward our mother and with her two arms up to her she plucked up her other child and held her on the opposite hip. Frisk reached for my hand because she was already in Toriel’s arms and we held hands across her stomach as she held both of us. She smiled her hands full of her adopted children. Frisk eventually started to squirm and goat mom let her down but not me. I was just content to stay. “Well since you don’t need to and really can’t go anywhere I’ll just keep you here,” she smiled at me and squeezed. I held on to her neck and squeezed back. I wasn’t ready to give up the mom contact yet. So with one hand she went back to the kitchen and continued to put dinner together. Sans looked at me and I gave him a small smiled that he returned he knew I needed this.

 

So about a half an hour in mom’s arms I was almost asleep when dad made an appearance. He had been at the embassy and finally got home. He greeted everyone with a jolly ‘howdy’ and made his way to us. Mom didn’t even turn when he walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Apparently they had been working on their relationship but it wasn’t back to the way it was. Mom smiled softly and turned. “Well it looks like you found our other child,” he smiled down at me with the same love he showed frisk. God monsters were something amazing after only knowing me a few days they already treated me like they gave birth to me. I held out a hand to him after he hugged mom and he pulled me from her hip to cradle me in his arms. 

 

“Hello Asgore how was your day?”

 

“As well as can be expected when talking to humans.” The words were said as though there were no humans in the house. I guess frisk and I just didn’t count anymore. I didn’t know whether to be wierded out or flattered. I chose the latter because he was holding me like I was precious and nuzzled my head at that moment. It made my soul happy and I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his large torso. I couldn’t even get my arms from one side to the other. It makes me kinda glad I didn’t have to face off with him like frisk did but frisk is a mystery all their own. 

 

“Well now your home,” she said with a soft look in her eye and smile. “Go on to the front room. I think Sans is waiting for his soulmate back.” She laughed and I felt dad’s laugh rumble through me. He turned toward the living room and walked up to Sans and carefully put me in his lap. I could feel the sigh he let out against my face before I tucked my chin under his. There had been a nagging at my soul until this very moment I was placed in his arms. I finally felt whole again. 

 

“Here is your bondmate I know that you’ve been feeling her loss.” Sans looked at him in surprise. “Sans it is hard to not feel your bond since she has parent bonded to us. There is nothing wrong with that. We can just feel the bond nothing else. And Congratulations! We should have a bonding celebration. 

 

“let’s let her get better first and then we can talk parties.” Dad just nodded and excused himself to help mom. He then centered his attention on me, “hey there, you ok?” I just melted into his arms.

 

“I was feeling funny after mom took me but I didn’t want to let go either. A nagging sort of absence or kinda ache in here,” I put my hand on my chest. His hand covered it. 

 

“that’s the bond sweetheart. when we are apart especially far apart, you’ll feel that ache pretty intensely. tibia honest I don’t ever plan to every be that far away.” He nuzzled my temple and pulled me closer. My head was on his shoulder. 

 

Suddenly the door burst inward bouncing of the wall looking like it would have had been knocked of the hinges had they not been reinforced. “Hey Nerds!” the blue scaled, red haired fish woman yelled as a greeting. Behind her trailed the yellow scientist in her customary black and white pokadot dress that was so adorable on her. She was really a cross between a lizard and a dinosaur. 

 

“Uh Undyne sweetie maybe don’t try to tear the door off the hinges”. 

 

“Oh Alphys they already reinforced it so it won’t come off again!” she said with enthusiasm. “It’s my new goal to knock that one off too!”

 

“You had better not!” Toriel told her in her mother voice with a hard glare.

 

“I mean I will try NOT to get it off its frame again.” Undyne answered slightly cowed. Alphys just rubbed her girlfriends shoulder.

“That’s better,” Toriel again smiled. “Welcome Undyne and Alphys, I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“We wouldn’t miss meeting the new punk for anything!” She answered her voice slightly off. It sounded more like a threat than excited. Papyrus got up first and walked up to her.

 

“UNDYNE! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE HERE. ASGORE JUST GOT DONE WITH WORK ALSO. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MANAGED TO GET MY LAZY BROTHER AND THEIR MATE HERE ON TIME TO MEET YOU.” 

 

Undyne grabbed for the skeleton and proceeded to wrestle him into a nuggy and told him, “Thanks nerd without you we’d probably never have gotten to see her!”

 

“DO NOT NUGGY THE SKELETON!” Papyrus complained good naturadly of course. But a small ball of energy rapidly making its way to Undyne was caught by her quick reflexes and lifted them up. Frisk let out a whoop of joy and Paps was free. 

 

“Hey there little nerd how you been?” Frisk smiled.

 

She signed “I was running at school and having a race but I fell and lost but got this cool scab on my knee!” Undyne looked at her knees as she lifted her up. 

 

“Nice one Frisk! Don’t do that on purpose but if you gotta fall and get hurt at least do it with passion!” Undyne high fived her as she put her down. With her girlfriend in tow Undyne walked up to Sans and I. “So you’re the new human? Huh she looks pretty weak to me. Can’t even stand up to greet 2 new friends.” I could feel Sans’ magic start to prickle my senses and I put a hand on his.

 

“Well pardon my damn head injury from trying to lure away 4 men most bigger than me by at least a couple of inches height and width away from Grillby’s so they wouldn’t hurt anyone or make it a target so after spilling their drinks on them!” Undyne gave me an appraising look.

 

She grinned, “like I said if you gotta get hurt do it with passion! Good job punk! And congrats.” I knew what she was congratulating she gave me a not so soft pat on the back which made me lurch forward and Sans barely caught me. 

 

“undyne! don’t do that again! her head injury is bad any more jerky movements can make it worse!” Sans yelled at her.

 

“Nah that human is tougher than that!” She went to punch my shoulder and Sans’ magic stopped her.

 

“if you touch her roughly again i will through you out the door.” Alphys put her hand around Undyne’ closed fist that was a foot from me.

 

“H-hunny, h-humans have b-b-brains in their skulls and if the b-b-brain is rocked to hard back and forth in the skull it gets bb-b-ruised. It can c-c-cause severe memory p-problems, mood s-swings and even p-p-personality shifts if its hit hard enough. Its b-b-bad enough she can’t even stand up r-r-right now or lift her h-h-ead up because she gets dd-dizzy,” Alphys explained patiently. It was about the time Sans threatened Undyne that Toriel came back out of the kitchen followed by Asgore. She was glad the explanation had stopped her from hurting me. 

 

“Undyne, Asgore and I have adopted Julie. She has a bad head injury and I will be very cross if you make it worse.” Dad stood next to mom with his arms crossed. Undyne looked thoroughly chastised and nodded her consent. 

 

“Ok play gentle with humans, especially hurt ones, I got it.” She was looking down making the carpet look interesting. That was when Mom caught my eye.

 

“and you language!” She furrowed her brows and I looked down too.

 

“Sorry mom!” She was appeased and turned to go setting the table it sounded like we’d be eating soon. It wasn’t even was only about 15 minutes till Toriel yelled from the dinning room, “DINNER”. Those minutes had been an introduction and then a friendly conversation with Alphy’s who finally shook my hand shyly and I smiled back and then Undyne with a look back at the kitchen she rubbed my shoulder softly, but I could tell she was frustrated by my inability to receiver her regular aggressive way. I smiled back at her in thanks. The conversation revolved around my retelling of my story from Grillby’s blow by blow for Undyne’s amusement. Then we devolved into cooking lesson disaster stories and anime. And I was a BIG anime fan. I supposed mandatory anime Saturday nights were a thing now.

 

So after she called for our presence at the table Frisk bounced up at our mother’s intake of breath beating everyone to the table. Undyne and Papyrus were close seconds both trying to pull each other behind the other as they ran. Alphys followed in a slow jog trying to keep up with her high strung girlfriend. Asgore and Toriel were already in the kitchen so as I was slowly pulled up with Sans as he stood he carefully stood up and walked gingerly into the dining room. There was just one open seat and Sans chair was set next to Toriel’s. As he went to sit down I was lifted up by my under arms and was settled on a soft purple covered lap. My arms were automatically place around my mom’s neck and my head fell into her soft collar and my forehead rubbed on the soft fur under her chin. I felt her turn down her head and nuzzle me as if I was small. I was pretty limp in her lap and so I looked around and everyone had a teasing look on their face. Spitting my tongue at them especially since was smiling like he was about to… “i guess she needs you mothering, she’s a good kid.” 

 

“Oh Sans! You are bad,” I groaned joining the collective grumble around the table save for my mom jostled me some laughing with a small snort. I chuckled at her with a smile, the snort was cute. I glanced at Sans and he had a shit eating grin. I hope his food doesn’t taste like that. 

 

With that out of the way I looked at mom’s plate to see what was for dinner and she hand HUGE portions. “Mom why do you have so much food?” 

 

“You need to hold on to me and I’ll hold you too and feed you as we go.” OMG my face turned bright red and I turned in to goat mom’s dress trying to hide. Everyone snickered but Sans laughed the loudest and most obnoxious. I gave him a glare and swat at him backhand but I almost fell into the plate. It was only Tori’s quick reflexes that saved me from a fate worse than just getting fed. Sans was laughing so hard now actually fell out of his chair. A curt word from mom from mom to the table made everyone stop teasing me. 

 

“ok tor, we’re sorry.” With a nod of her head to him, she then turned her attention on me so she could take care of me. Her plate was piled high looked enough for two. She took the spoon and without another thought she popped some mash potatoes in my mouth and then with the same spoon ate a large spoonful herself. Dinner went on like this and I saw Undyne liking this a bit too much as she made kissy faces and rocked her arms like a she had just dropped a kid in the last 30 minutes. As people finished there was polite talk about how everyone was doing and how their jobs and lives were going. Undyne was very interested in what the human governments were saying and Alphys and sans chatted amiably about her lab experiments in human and monster medicine and how they would need some more hands on deck soon. Papyrus was in an three way chat with Undyne and Asgore while Tori and Sans punned over my head. I was pretty quiet listening to the family chatter and I picked up a sign language convo with Frisk as they were finishing up what they had to eat. 

 

It wasn’t 10 minutes after that Mom had called everyone’s attention and announced it was pie time. “I’ll be serving it in the living room so everyone relocate there.” And the rest of the gathered did just that with the lightning fast Frisk at the head of the pack. Sans stayed behind to accept me as she went to go get the pie. She carefully put me in his lap and he stood up.

 

“hey, tor, i’ll be in the front with julie waiting for pie. I’ll help her with dessert.” He smiled at me and nuzzled me softly with his teeth on my forehead. He walked into the living room where everyone else had already sat down. Alphys and Undyne the first two places on a large couch. Sans sat next to the fishy ex-commander with me in his arms and Papy sat down on the last seat. It wasn't cramped it left enough room to move freely but be close to the new friends. The stories that followed were of old times between the group that had been together long before I came along. I hoped to be apart of the collective once I got more time with momma, dad, Undyne and Alphys. They came around to finally ask me about myself the questions were the usual. The subject finally turned to monster rights and what was being done in congress that was monopolized by dad. 

 

I nodded in the right places and slowly my eyes closed of their own free will as sans had been rubbing my head with he tips of his phalanges. I remember vaguely in the place between waking and sleep being gently lifted cradled in warmth and a large warm fir covered hand rubbing my head gently. The movement around me was slowly rocking and I slid back into deeper sleep to the soft hum of a woman that exuded warmth and home. There was only one more subtle jostling and then the warm bones of my mate cradling me and then nothing till the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> First chappy is kinda slow. Second chappy will be lots more about our more intimate characters and their lives.3-5 set up the relationship between sans and reader then the twist.


End file.
